HeRmS dRaCo ¿AmOr?
by paulina Malfoy
Summary: enemigos..... viajes , bailes , sorpresas , peleas ,intercambio leanlo ..es posible que dos personas tan diferentes lleguen a enamorse? naaaah ya lo veremos plis leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola… jeje este es un fanfic que ya había escrito desd hace un buen rato como tres o 2 años .. y hace poco me acord y lo leí y la vdd es que me di cuenta de que era una porquería jaja así que decidí remodelarlo y añadirle unas cuantas cosas nuevas…. Bueno espero que les guste.

La mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen …. JK ROWLING ¡!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo uno .---

Hermione se la habia pasado estupendamente bien en sus vacaciones, habia ido a Australia y a la India a su madre le encantaba visitar lugares poco comunes y a Hermione también, puede que Hermione no conociera Canadá ni alemania pero conocía Tailandia Turquía ,Egipto, Grecia entre otros lugares interesantes.

Ya faltaban un par de dias para que las vacaciones terminaran y habia quedado con Ron y Harry de ir a la madriguera para ir juntos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus utiles.

Al llegar a la madriguera la señora weasley la recibio con una sonrisa y después la condujo al cuarto de los chicos

Hermione!- exclamo Harry al verla – com te fue en tus vacaciones?

Hola herms- dijo ron con una sonrisa – si como te fue?

Hola chicos , pues la vdd (verdad) muy bien conoci Australia , es muy diferente por aya, y a ustedes-

Ni preguntes - dijo harry con cara de aburrimiento

Yo no slai esta vez a ningun lado solo a ciudades cercanas – dijo Ron

Bueno, ya nos vamos? -

Si no? - y los tres se levantaron y salieron del cuarto

Al llegar al callejón diagon se encontraron con varios amigos seamus y otros se dirigieron a flourish y botts (se escribe asi?) para comprar su libros pero ahí estaba

Cara partida potter, la comadrejilla de weasley y a su cosa esa que hacen llamar amiga granger- dijo malfoy con su tipico tono de voz arrastrada y su cara de superioridad.

Callate idiota- dijo ron enojado como era posible que ni siquiera hubieran entrado a la escuela y ese imbecil ya estuviera jodiendo.

Vete a joder a otro lado huroncito- djo harry

Ya chicos no vale la pena ni siquiera voltear a ver a este tipo , ojala que se pudra en su malicia, nadie lo pela y la unica forma de que alguien le haga caso es diciendo cosas que según el son hirientes para la gente, claro que a nadie le importa la opinión de el pequeño huron - dijo hermione tranquila claro que cuando guardo silencio se sintio nerviosa por lo que acaba de decirle a malfoy , la verdad era que malfoy tenia ese no c que, que lograba ponerla nerviosa , el por su part no hizo ningun movimiento y ninguna expresión como esperando a que hermione terminara d hablar después de unos segundo dijo…

Ya terminaste sangresucia? Te crees muy inteligente como para enfrentarte a mi vdd?pobre ilusa .. Bueno pues disfruta tu momento, porque no durara mucho, - dijo con una mirada amenazante y se dirigio a la puerta de salida-

Wow herms , en serio que eso le ha de haber dolido mucho jaja aunque según el ni al caso- dijo ron sonriendo orgulloso de su amiga

No lo se ron- dijo herms pensativa - pero ya no me importa ya me harte de sus insultos.

Ya olvidalo herms no creo que t haga nada mientras estemos contigo - dijo harry- lo que es la mayoria del tiempo .

Aun asi no me pienso dejar harry, con ustedes y sin ustedes no hay problema hey vamos a comprar nuestros utiles…

Ahí estuvieron un rato paseando por el callejón diagon y compranod cosas…

Hermione entro a una librería llevaba rato buscando un interesante(según ella) libro de transformaciones en lo que ella lo buscaba no sabia que alguien la estaba observando

Estupida sangre sucia ¿quien se cree que es para dirigirme la palabra?…. esto no se va a quedar asi. Nadie se mete con malfoy.

Hey se que no estuvo muy interesante este chapter pero luego viene lo bueno… reviews pliiis

Paulina malfoy


	2. Chap 24 fantasticos

Al dia siguiente …

Hermione Ron y Harry llegaron temprano a la plataforma 9 ¾ y buscaron un lugar en un compartimiento vació.

Me muero por llegar a hogwarts tengo mucha hambre - dijo ron

Jaja que raro – dijo herms riendo

Si que raro - una fria voz dijo..con ese tipico tono de burla con el que solia hablar malfoy - como no tiene dinero para comer en su casa se espera hasta llegar a hogwarts…… perdon he dicho casa? – la risa de Blaise se oyó desde atrás de draco , desde finales del año pasado Draco no se juntaba tanto con crabbe y goyle eran demasiado estupidos ,ahora mas bien se juntaba con Blaise Zabini , Alexis Minor y Michel Valtierra (los ultimos dos los invente como se podran dar cuenta ) los tres de slytherin..Desde que se empezo a juntar con ellos draco estaba mas insoportable que nunca, sus amigos siempre lo apoyaban en todo, y se llevaban bastante bien, lo que a draco le daba mas confianza , el sabia que siempre hiban a estar sus amigos ahí para defenderlo y el a ellos.

Jajajaja si draco jaja pobre tipo muerto de hambre – dijo Alexis riendo junto con blaise, michel solo los miraba con cara divertida

Ron hizo un ademán de pararse para golpear a los cuatro pero hermione lo detuvo estaba apunto de decir algo cuando estos salieron del compartimento muertos de risa y murmurandose cosas -

Ese estupido me las va a pagar , los cuatro! - dijo ron rojo de la furia

Calma ron- dijo harry - no puedes solo con ellos- ……y era verdad Alexis y Michel eran altos Michel media facil 1 80 aparentemente se veia que era el mas fuerte d los cuatro no por nada era el golpeador de el equipo de slytheirn , ojos cafes oscuro y pelo castaño , Alexis era el segundo mas guapo después de draco, media 1 78 tenia la piel color canela , pelo castaño un poco largo y ojos azules claro con un toque de verde su estilo le encantaba a las chiicas una mezcla de skato fresa . (n/a jeje mi mezcla rara jaja si me entienden no? Tipico tipo que se vista aca bn skate pero de pura ropa de marca y elegante jaja), blaise era moreno ,pelo negro ,ojos azul profundo tambien estaba muy guapo la verdad esque los cuatro estaban bastante bien y los cuatro podrian matar a ron con un solo golpe - Yo t ayudo ron nos los madreamos a los cuatro , facil tu y yo - dijo harry decidido.

Harry y ron tambien estaban bastante bien , habian crecido los dos , ron seguia estando mas alto que harry como siempre , ya les habia cambiado la voz y es algo que hermione no tardo en darse cuenta en cuanto los vio , ella estaba feliz y muy orgullosa porque sabia que sus dos mejores amigos eran muy cotizados y ella se sentia muy afortunada de tener a estos dos chicos guapos que la defendian y la querian mucho, para no entrar en detalles ella tampoco estaba nada mal ,ahora que habia madurado se preocupaba mas por su imagen y ya se arreglaba el pelo estaba alta y ya tenia cuerpo de mujer y eso es algo que tambien notaron harry ron y otros chicos de hogwarts.

Ahora vengo chicos voy a buscar a ginny - dijo hermione

Esta bien – dijeron los chicos

Al salir del compartimiento y caminar por los pasillos vio que Malfoy salia del suyo también y al pasar uno junto al otro ninguno dijo nada ella se le quedo viendo.. lo observo ,estaba esperando algun insulto por parte de Malfoy pero no paso nada

Segundos después

¿que me vez granger? ¿t gusto ? –

Jaja hermione lo sabia no podia quedarse callado

Yiiuk para nada - la verdad hermione se puso roja no podia negar que draco estaba super guapo y sus ojos y todo era woow jajaja pero nada que ver con que le gustara su personalidad vacia le quitaba todo lo bonito –

Entonces porque t pones roja?- pregunto malfoy lo que hizo que ella se pusiera el triple de roja

Me dieron ganas de vomitar eso es todo-

Jajaja granger tu si eres graciosa, admite que t pongo nerviosa , pero bueno jajajajajaja mejor me largo que a mi si me estan dando nauseas de verte --- no se estaba riendo en verdad solamente era un risa fingida porque ver a malfoy reir no c veia con frecuencia - bueno solo me queda una cosa que decirte , lo del callejón diagon no se va a quedar asi entendist sangre sucia?

Y tu que me puedes hacer?-

Lo suficiente para hacerte sentir mal - y diciendo esto se fue

…..----------------------------------------

Hey tenia que poner las descripciones y para que se den una idea de cómo es Alexis mas o menos me inspire en dino whitman de la seria life as we know de sony nombre verdadero sean faris jejeje espero que les haya gustado manden sus reviewws si no no tiene caso seguir con esto


	3. Chap 3miradas

la vdd esque no tngo nada planeado por si alguien quiere hacer alguna sugerencia poco a poco la historia ira tomando forma y le puse cosas que me gustaron de otros fics espero que no c enojen ……………… Manden REVIUS JAJAJA reviews

……….………+……----------………+…………………………

Chapter 3

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Ron sentia que ya no podia mas, se estaba muriendo de hambre

Harry yaa no puedo! Tngo mucha hambre yaa quiero comer!- dijo ron desesperado

Calma ron, ya nada mas falta el sorteo - dijo hermione tranquila aunque ella tambien tenia hambre.

Se sentaron en su mesa, que estaba en el centro junto a la de slytherin al otro lado estaba la de ravenclaw y al fondo la de hufflepuff hermione se sento entre Harry y Ron y se pusieron a platicar sobre las vacaciones y sobre los nuevas clases

Draco se sento junto a sus amigos Blaise Alexis y Michel en la mesa de slytherin pansy se sento con ellos tambien la niña no estaba fea pero no era hermosa la vdd esque estaba un poco desabrida no tenia chiste y por eso a draco Michel Alexis y Blaise no les llamaba la atención pero les caia bien… ella con sus amigas Marianne y Roxanne que tampoco estaban feas pero de ellas hablaremos luego ….

quien crees que sea el nuevo profesor de DCLAO?- pregunto harry

ni idea , espero que sea como lupin –

nadie podra superar a lupin - dijo harry

- yo no se lo unico que se es que ya quiero que sea el sorteo y que tngo mucha hambre – dijo ron con cara de aburrimiento y desesperación – pueden escuchar? mis tripas se estan comiendo entre ellas! –

- exageras no?- dijo hermione aunque no pudo negar que se escuchaban unos ruidos bastante raros provenientes de el estomago de ron …….derrepente se empezo a sentir algo incomoda porque sentia la mirada de alguien a sus espaldas ( no c si les ha pasado pero hay personas que tienen la mirada tan intensa que se puede sentir o ¿solo soy yo?) volteo para ver quien era y su mirada se encontro con la de unos ojos grises que pertenecian a cierto slytherin el solo le sonrio burlonamente y ella solo se le quedo mirando… pasaron unos segundos mirandose hermione se sumergio en el gris abismo de sus ojos , los analizo , nunca habia visto ojos de ese gris , tenia que admitir que le encantaban mientras seguia analizando vio que el le hacia un gesto con la cara , ella no entendia y le hizo una seña con las manos de ¿que dijiste? El le volvio a hacer el gesto esta vez riendose y ella volvio a hacer el mismo gesto con las manos sin separar su mirada , el se empezo a reir mucho mas y ella no entendia hasta que después el señalo a su lado , ella volteo y vio a ron hablandole y haciendole señas con la mano … malfoy estaba intentando decir que volteara a ver a su amigo y ella no habia entendido nada se puso roja de la pena y con ganas de golpear a malfoy… porque se le quedo viendo asi era una tonta por seguirle el juego al tonto .. pero tenia que admitirlo no se podia negar y dejar de ver esos ojos grises y poco expresivos de malfoy .

Se puso mas roja al ver com draco le contaba a Alexis riendose y los dos se burlaban de ella.

hermione! Llevo rato hablandote – dijo ron

que tanto mirabas a malfoy? - pregunto harry

nada el era el que me miraba a mi! No c, fue raro olvidalo- no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque los niños de primer año acababan de entrar y hiban a empezar con su sorteo

Hermione todavía seguia avergonzada por lo que paso con malfoy y bastante enojada por caer en su broma.

Cuando por fin termino el sorteo dumbledore se paro a decir unas palabras como siempre

alumnos sean bienvenidos a otro año en hogwarts! Ya saben las reglas, para los que no ,quiero que sepan que el bosque prohibido sigue prohibido y (bla bla bla)……….. quiero decirles que este año vamos a tener unos cuantos eventos sorpresa , tambien quiero que me dejen presentarles a su nuevo profesor de DCLAO Gadiel Lancore , - el profesor Lancore se levanto de su asiento y saludo a los alumnos con la mano se veia joven y según el criterio de Hermione poco experimentado -después tendran tiempo de conocerse…. y ahora si ¡ a comer!-

por fiiin!- grito ron y empezó a comer despeserado

calma ron no c va a escapar tu comida – dijo harry

eventos sorpresa …tengo curiosidad por saber de que tratan- dijo herms a sus amigos olvidando lo sucedido con malfoy

- mientras no sea otro patetico baile – dijo harry con cara de aburrimiento al recordar el baile de 4to

-

Ok no hay nada emocionante hasta ahora jaja pero ya verán … castigos viajes encuentros entre mas cosas ¡! necesito reviews ¡! Porque si no ,no me inspiro heee

Paulina malfoy--+


	4. Chap 4 profesor lancore

Terminando el festin los chicos de gryffindor se dirigieron a su sala comun cansados y satisfechos

A la mañana siguiente hermione se encontro con harry y ron en la sala comun y se dirigieron a desayunar.

-Mmm como esta el horario de hoy?- pregunto ron a hermione

primero tenemos transfiguración después historia y defensa contra las artes oscuras , comemos y herbologia

mmm no esta tan mal para empezar la semana – comento harry- hoy conoceremos a el profesor Gadiel Lancore

tiene un nombre algo extraño no?- dijo ron mientras se servia jugo de calabaza

en lo que te fijas ron - comento hermione comiendo un trozó de tostada

La clase de transiguracion estuvo tranquila según hermione aunque la profesora les dejo algo de tarea cosa que a ron no le parecio

increíble primer clase y esta vieja ya nos dejo tarea - dijo indignado

En historia ron se durmió y harry se la paso dibujando escobas y cosas relacionadas mientras hermione escuchaba la historia de los trolls de España y la revolucion de los duendes .

NOOOOOOO! - dijo ron al hechar un vistazo a su horario

que paso!- pregunto hermione algo asustada

defensa contra las artes oscuras con los de slytherin! No nos fijamos en eso! Que tragediaaaa!

mmm ron estas exagerando-

Al llegar al aula de DCLAO draco y sus tres amigos estaban afuera platicando con roxanne y Abigail , roxanne era una chica de pelo chino oscuro y morena con ojos verdes , ron pensaba que estaba hermosa hasta que se entero de que estaba en slytherin y se juntaba con el grupo de malfoy , su prima Abigail hiba en ravenclaw tambien estaba bonita no tanto como roxanne pero accesible para cualquier chico (menos para malfoy el nunk se meteria con alguien accesible ) Abigail se despidio y se fue ….

¿ que tenemos aquí? a super potter y su ayudant weasel – dijo draco

te falto la pequeña larousse (n/alarousse es un libro , diccionario) draco jajaja- dijo michel –

esa no cuenta – comento Alexis – no tiene ningun rol importante en esto no que potter es el que salva a todos y weasel es el que limpia su tiradero .- comento sin importancia

genial , hermione no esperaba que 4 tipos atacaran a tres , la vdd es que les dio en toda la madre la llegada de Alexis , Alexis solia estudiar en durmstrang , draco ya lo conocia desde antes gracias a su padre , a veces hermione no sabia a quien odiaba mas , Alexis o draco , los dos eran tan creidos … claro tenian de que creerse … ¿ahora que les hiba a contestar? Para hermione tener a 4 tipos guapos molestandola la intimidaba demasiado y se blockeaba y la neta¿ quien no? Si era solo uno podia defenderse sin lugar a duda lo bueno es que a harry y a ron no les afectaba la cantidad ni el aspecto .

y ustedes son los cuatro fannstupidos - dijo ron- quisieran ser la mitad de lo que es hermione …

jajaja esa sangre sucia …. Paso – comento blaise , a blaise no le desagradaba hermione un tiempo la estuvo molestando porque le gustaba …. Blaise no sabia que tenia esa niña que le llamaba la atención no era como las otras … claro hermione lo mando a la fregada y blaise se medio ardio digamos …. Esque…. Como podian mandar a la fregada a blaise! Osea nadie hace esooo!

brincos dieran por tener la inteligencia de hermione …imbeciles – dijo harry

si si .. claro este …. Ya me aburri- comento draco mirando a sus amigos con cara de aburrimiento-

si yo tambien entremos a clase – dijo michel

y asi entraron riendose harry y ron estaban enojadisimos , y con ganas de golpear a esos tarados - los tres entraron y se sentaron en el asiento de adelante … tenian curiosidad por saber como era ese maestro gadiel

Buenos dias muchachos .. soy el profesor gadiel lancore … estudie defensa contra las artes oscuras en el colegio Durmstrang …( al decir esto Alexis sonrio para si mismo)… y eso es lo que les voy a enseñar ….vamos a hacer esta clase mas practica y co-laborativa asi que trabajaremos en parejas- los alumnos empezaron a murmurar - HEY ni se acomoden … se de las rivalidades que hay entre las casas … estas dos en especial asi que seran parejas de diferentes casas … no se preocupen las haremos al azar .

En esta caja tngo los nombres de todos los de slytherin y en esta otra todos los de gryffindor . pasaran uno y uno y seran eliminados conforme vayan sacando sus nombres.

Roxanne blazer pase por favor – roxanne paso algo insegura y tomo un papel , -Neville Longbotton.

Harry potter – harry no podia creerlo… tenia que elegir a un slytherin a fuerzas ¿que ese gadiel estaba loco o que?... durmstrang … harry podria apostar a que ese tipo era un snape dos con cuestion de apoyar a slytherin……….. - marianne royaliz

Pudo haber sido peor .. penso harry

Draco malfoy- draco paso con cara de asco e inconformidad … por lo menos no le hiba a tocar con potter o neville .

……….. Ronald weasley – GENIAL d todos los gryffindors que habia en ese salon tenia que ser el pobreton … ¿que habia hecho el para merecer semejante castigo?-

Ron entro en panico y maldijo su suerte

Finalmente a hermione le toco con Blaise Zabini ….

Lo que sobro de la clase el maestro Lancore explico las reglas y las bases . después se despidio

Pudo haber sido peor pero… tambien pudo haber sido mejor- comento harry a hermione.. lo que a hermione no le parecio tener sentido ,claro que no pudo haber sido peooor!

si herms en la escala del uno al diez Zabini esta en 9 de lo que es peor .. Alexis y draco estan en el 10 …. Y goyle esta en el 5 …. La neta neville fue el mas suertudo roxanne no es tan mala se podria decir que tiene un 2 jajaja- comento ron claro que no le daba gracia tener que pasar ese parcial con draco malfoy … se hiban a matar estaba seguro…………

solo es por este parcial ¿no herms?- pregunto harry

si, tengo entendido , y después cambias de pareja o no se lo que tenga planeado lancore …. No fue tan malo .. solo este asunto de las parejas pero el maestro en si ,no es peor que umbridge o snape ….

pues no lo sabemos aun – dijo harry


	5. Chap 5 lago

Draco Malfoy se encontraba platicando con sus amigos en la sala comun de slytherin , estaba , aunque no lo demostraba, muy feliz de haber empezado a juntarse con ellos, ahora no se aburria ni se deprimia tan seguido , Draco ¿deprimirse? Si , tenia unos cuantos problemas en su casa en cuestion a Voldemort Mortifagos y sus derivados , le preocupaba su madre Narcisa y….. su padre , no sabia que pensar de el , a veces le parecia lo correcto y a veces le daban ganas de matarlo, Lucius siempre fue un hombre recto , firme , le gustaba el orden , la disciplina, poder y fuerza desde muy pequeño educo a draco y lo hizo asi, para ser un hombre fuerte no debes dejar que nadie te haga menos y si lo hace nunca demostrarlo.

Draco no sabia si agradecerle eso o no , no tenia mucha comunicación con su padre , su madre hacia lo que podia pero tambien lucius impedia que se relacionara mucho con su hijo.

Que piensan de el nuevo maestro de DCLAO?- pregunto Blaise

ha no se , su idea de las parejas con los d otras casas no me parecio – comento Michel

dimelo a mi , me toco con el idiota de weasel - dijo draco con cara de aburrimiento, recostado en un sillon

no se ustedes pero creo que eso de que haya estudiado en durmstrang son pts. A nuestro favor – dijo blaise mientras se acercaba al fuego

no lo creas tanto- comento Alexis - he escuchado que el siempre ha sido muy arbitrario , no tiene preferencias por nada ni nadie.

Entonces que clase mas cagada nos toco , jajajaja bueno a ti te toco con la sangre sucia blaise , jaja vas a pasar el primer parcial.-dijo michel divertido mientras tomaba un vaso con agua.

Ja ja ja , simpatico tu sabes que puedo pasar sin ayuda de la enciclopedia.- dijo sarcastico

Estupida niña , se cree que lo sabe todo , me desespera – draco sonaba enojado , se acordo de lo que paso en el callejón diagon y de lo que le dijo , llamar la atención ,el no necesitaba llamar la atención de nadie, la atención le caia por montones , chance y no la de su padre, pero no le importaba ese viejo.

bueno ya vamonos a dormir - comento michel bostezando y levantándose de su lugar , Alexis y blaise lo imitaron- ¿vienes draco?

No- dijo cortante …Otros se hubieran enojado he indignado por su tono de voz …. pero sus amigos le aguantaban todo , nadie lo admitia pero draco era su lider y Alexis su mano derecha… draco y Alexis se conocian desde muy pequeños , sus padres siempre estaban ocupados y siempre tenian reuniones en sus casas y etc . los dos vivieron una niñez mas o menos similar solo que alexis no tenia madre , por lo que siempre en aspectos de trabajo dejaban a Alexis con Narcisa , se dejaron de ver cuando draco entro a hogwarts y Alexis a durmstrang , la madre de draco pensaba que durmstrang estaba muy lejos y como Alexis no tenia madre a su padre le dio igual.

Pero la comunicación no se habia terminado seguian contandose los sucesos como a quien habian molestado y como estaban las cosas en las diferentes escuelas , por fin armando decidio cambiar a Alexis de escuela y habia decidido que, que mejor lugar que en donde estudiaba el hijo de su amigo lucius .

Sale adios.

Draco no tenia sueño , queria salir y pensar , aclarar su mente simplemente habia sido el primer dia de escuela y queria analizar como le habia ido, decidio salir al lago, estaba prohibido y el lo sabia por lo tanto le llamaba mas la atención. El siempre habia pensado que prohibición tentacion y que las reglas son solo una guia .

A hermione le habia encantado su primer dia de clases , lo unico que lo habia arruinado fue su pareja de equipo Blaise , pero¿ ya que, la clase de herbologia estuvo bastante bien , tuvieron que alimentar unas plantas bastante raras que parecia que tenian tentáculos espinosos morados .

Se dirigió a su habitación y decidió asomarse por la ventana … el lago se veia tranquilo y la luna sobre el era algo bastante romantico según ella , estaba pensando en los sucesos del dia cuando vio una sombra , la silueta de alguien .. un niño con pelo platinado .. Draco, … genial habia arruinado la vista… bueno para que se hacia mensa draco no se veia nada mal vio como caminaba a la orilla del lago .. ¿que hacia el a esas horas de la noche caminando por el lago? A ella no le importaba , ¿o si?

Vio como se sentaba y se ponia a arrojar rocas al lago ….. "habra salido a pensar, si claro draco analizando su vida sus problemas y todo.. seguro ,no creo que Malfoy haga nada de eso , no creo que le importe nada , no creo que ese niño algun dia se enamore, es un psicópata ,ninguno de sus amigos, todos son unos vacios creidos mortifagos bien parecidos definitivamente no….. de todos Draco es el ultimo que se enamoraria " ………………………

………………..

………………no sabia lo equivocada que estaba.


	6. Chap 6 conjuros avanzados

Chap 6

El resto de la semana paso rapido era viernes y harry y ron habian decidido ir a practicar quidditch… hermione por su lado decidio ir a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea de pociones.

Draco entro a la biblioteca solo estaba buscando un libro de conjuros avanzados, hermione se sorprendio …"¿ conjuros avanzados? Curioso, apenas vamos en conjuros basicos intermedio, algo esta tramando , y si tenia que ver con su venganza en mi contra , ou no! No no creo , tendre que investigar ¿le dire a harry? No ya va siendo hora de que me vuelva mas independiente al fin y al cabo no es nada importante"

Draco sintio que lo observaban volteo y se encontro con la sangre sucia granger genial,

Hermione se dio cuenta d que draco habia notado su presencia y volteo la cara .. aun sentia que la seguian observando de repente levanto la mirada y ya no estaba

¿me buscabas granger?- un susurro a su lado

yo…. Este no … para nada - contesto hermione nerviosa

seguro …. Deja de espiarme¿ quieres?

Jaja que t hace pensar que te estoy espiando tu vida no es tan interesante –

¿Y tu como sabes? No te hagas te mueres por ser yo … - y antes de que hermione contestara el ya se estaba alejando con su libro de conjuros avanzados .

" de esta no se salava lo voy a atrapar haciendo conjuros… y le informare a mc gonagall. , ahora nada mas debo de seguirlo sin que me vea" penso hermione, lo siguió y vio que se dirigia hacia el gran comedor … no se habia dado cuenta de que ya era tarde bueno no tanto .. el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes sobre todo haciendo tarea de pociones . " genial mientras cena yo ire por la capa invisible para seguirlo , espero que no entre a su sala comun , tal vez le estoy dando demasiada importancia a esto de los conjuros " se dirigio a la sala comun de gryffindor todos estaba cenando asi que decidio subir por la capa invisible de harry y bajo rapido a cenar co n sus amigos

como te fue con la tarea herms- pregunto ron

muy bien ya la termine y a uds.?

Bien ron se cayo d la escoba jajaja fue muy gracioso- comento harry riendose

Callate harry … shhh - le dijo ron irritado y algo rojo

Hermione noto que draco y sus amigos se levantaron "ok ahora es cuando"

Ya me voy chicos nos vemos al rato voy a la biblioteca - no dejo que contestaran ya estaba siguiendo a draco y sus amiguillos…..

lo conseguiste?- pregunto michel

por favor … claro que lo consegui … ¿quien crees que soy? …- le respondio draco arrogante

uno nunca sabe contigo draco- comento Alexis …..Alexis era la unica persona que podia burlarse de draco sin que este lo hechizara … habia tanta confianza que draco se lo permitia , claro tenia sus limites –

Callate alexia - lo mismo con Alexis draco era el unico que podia molestarlo y dependiendo de su humor michel y sabini.

Hermione se escondio atrás de un muro y se puso la capa …después los empezó a seguir .. hiban bromeando lo que a hermione la saco de onda … no podia creer que se llevaran tan bien … que draco dejara que Alexis le dijera cosas y viceversa .. se veia que estaban muy unidos y eso le llamaba la atención.

Subieron como mil escaleras según hermione y entraron a un aula vacia …. Genial ella entro y vio como cerraban con seguro …. "Perfecto y ahora como voy a salir de aquí tendre que esperar a que terminen de hacer lo que sea que tengan que hacer … y si se ponen a lanzar conjuros como idiotas? Como demonios le voy a hacer para esquivarlos … ooo no estoy metida en un grave problema y todo por chismosa"

Dame el libro blaise- le ordeno draco

toma - dijo blaise entregandole el libro a draco

mmja perfecto , michel pon el conjuro que evita que salgan los sonidos de este cuarto – ordeno draco a michel , el no se negó . " o no y si me descubren nadie me va a oir mientras me torturan! Ahora que voy a hacer" se pregunto hermione entrando en panico

lo unico que tenemos que hacer es visualizar el objeto y decir esto " Obxictiv imgani", no suena muy difícil - dijo draco seguro de si mismo- yo primero

vas – dijo Alexis

" ok quieren teletransportar objetos genial, de seguro es un arma mortal o una cosa asi … me estoy comportando como ron .. ok toma la calma" se dijo hermione algo nerviosa " si les sale a la primera son unos super magos es un hechizo bastante difícil"

Draco puso cara de total concentración , cerro los ojos, medito unos segundo y después- OBXICTIV IMGANI- grito

Al instante aparecio algo que hermione noto como…..

……………………

………………………………….. ¿una guitarra?

"que demonios les sucede a los slytherins estos .. estan locos ¿para que quieren una guitarra? De seguro vi mal " en eso todos empezaron a decir el hechizo y aparecio una batería un bajo y otra guitarra " ok no estoy alucinando.. estos tipos tienen una banda de rock o algo asi" … en menos de 1 min hermione habia sido sorprendida por dos cosas .. 1 draco tenia una banda 2 hicieron el conjuro a la primera

Draco aparentemente tocaba la guitarra , blaise el bajo michel la bateria y Alexis la segunda guitarra , ¿que significaba eso?

hey michel¿ hiciste bien el hechizo del sonido?- pregunto Alexis dudoso

si – dijo michel algo enojado ¿como dudaban de sus conocimientos?

mas te vale – le contesto draco michel no hizo nada ¿Qué podia hacer?

Ok .. ya no?- dijo blaise

kyat blaise no me des ordenes – lo regaño draco

si si

hermione vio como cada quien tomaba sus posiciones y de repente empezarn a tocar

( la cancion de green day holiday para que se den una idea )

Draco y Alexis eran los que cantaban ….

Hermione se rio para si misma jajaja draco cantando nunca lo hubiera esperado jaja .. lo bueno es que no eran cosas cursis jaja hermione no sabia porque pero no podia dejar de mirar a Malfoy … como tocaba y cantaba .. con toda la confianza del mundo .. se preguntaba si cantaria igual estando con otras personas que no fueran sus amigos

Tambien observo a Alexis , se dijo a si misma " ¿como es posible esto? Alexis no canta nada mal estos chicos tienen estilo , que se yo!" luego observo a michel como se veia concentrado en la bateria estaba impresionada … " creo que la bateria es el instrumento mas difícil coordinación se necesita mucha coordinación" .

Después de la de holiday cantaron the kids arent all right de the offspring , hermione esperaba que tocaran canciones mas frias …. Apocalyptica o algo asi mas melancolico o rock mas pesado pero no ellos les valia todo y era algo que le llamaba la atención.

Draco no sabia porque .. tocando se olvidaba de sus problemas y mas con sus amigos , habian decidido formar una banda cuando todos se dieron que les gustaban los mismos grupos y tipo de musica, cosa que sus padres no aprobaron asi que aprovecharon el verano que estuvieron en casa de draco para comprar sus instrumentos y practicar , a Narcisa no le molestaba que draco se destacara en el arte que era la musica asi que no le importo y lucius estaba trabajando .. cuando se fueron a hogwarts escondieron los instrumentos en una bodega y narcisa les conto de el conjuro que podian encontrar en conjuros avanzados … ellos no lo pensaron dos veces .

Terminaron de tocar la de the offspring después d dos intentos …( no todo puede ser perfecto)

oye michel le dijiste a roxanne de lo de hoy , ¿el ensayo de hoy?- pregunto blaise

si … dijo que hiba a ver si podia venir no la vi muy segura esque…- fue interrumpido por draco

shhh callense- dijo poniendo mucha atención y observando a diferentes lados

"o no ya se dio cuenta"

- "mostrare jolidia" – murmuro draco de repente hermione no sintio mas la capa invisible

¿ Como habia notado su presencia? en serio que estos tipos la sorprendian cada dia mas sobre todo el slytherin malfoy

Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí- comento draco burlon

jajaja si es hermione granger …..la sagre sucia - dijo Alexis

que haces aquí?- pregunto blaise

¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto hermione desafiante no se hiba a dejar intimidar por los cuatro slytherins

Creo que es obvio ¿no?- dijo draco con cara de obviedad- pense que eras mas inteligente

Esta prohibido – dijo hermionoe mirando sus frios ojos grises …. El la miro tambien ojos color miel ..no supo porque pero le llamaban la atención .. la observo detenidamente desvio su mirada de sus ojos y la miro completa…. Si la verdad no estaba fea .. para nada simplemente era ese aire de niña nerd que lo arruinaba todo .. era viernes y hermione no llevaba el uniforme sino que una pantalón a la cadera y una playera tipo polo

Si abres la boca te vas a arrepentir granger- le dijo Alexis

Uy si .. no te tengo miedo – comento ella según esto despreocupada .. claro que draco podia notar en su mirada algo de miedo … eso era algo que le habia enseñado su padre .. podia percibir todo .

¿A no?- dijo Alexis retandola

No- contesto cortante .

Granger granger granger…..- dijo draco despreocupado - ven … ven aca …. Vamos a hablar tu y yo desentemente

Si claro- dijo ella sarcastica

El con un rapido movimiento la acorralo contra la pared ella hizo el esfuerzo de gritar pero el solo la callo con un movimiento de su mano… el podia oler el aroma que desprendia el cuerpo de hermione … . un aroma dulce pero no empalagoso muy femenino….

ni te molestes en gritar … tiene un hechizo para los sonidos ….. solo te advierto algo sangre sucia .. si abres la boca te las veras conmigo personalmente .. y creeme que eso no es cualquier cosa - ella parecia serena pero su mirada parecia aterrada .. podia sentir el aliento de draco … a menta ….y tambien podia percibir su aroma fresco y relajado- ni pienses en decirle algo a potter o a la comadreja esa weasel o como se llame , – de repente draco murmuro algo un hechizo lo apunto hacia ella hermione solo espero el impacto pero no paso nada ….- con eso sabre si dices algo .. esta claro

si – dijo hermione con un ligero sonido raro .. el la solto y ella hizo ademan de caminar hacia la puerta-

a donde crees que vas?- pregunto sabini - no puedes salir aun .. no hemos terminado

no te asustes no nos referimos a ti – dijo Alexis relajado

sientate - le ordeno draco – eres nuestra invitada por esta noche… que afortunada .. no cualquiera.

hermione no sabia que demonios les pasaba a los slytherins …. La estaban invitando a que los escuchara o ¿era su imaginación?….. después recordo el hechizo tenian cerrado el lugar y tambien el hechizo del sonido no podian romperlo ya que estaba puesto por un lapso de tiempo.

Siguieron ensayando hermione se hacia la desinteresada y ellos la ignoraban.

Derrepente sentia la mirada de blaise …este tipo la incomodaba siempre la miraba y no de una forma bonita … sino morbosa lo que a ella no le parecia para nada.

Ok jaja me excedi un poco esta vez--- rompi record! Alomejor a algunos se les hace una babosada esto de la banda pero a mi me parecio una buena idea .. ya que este tipo de musica me encanta y pss tambien los chicos que suelen tocarla jeje …. Mas cosas sorpresas y demas.

Espero que escuchen esas canciones … de seguro la han oido antes y si no pss bajenlas . todavía no han leido nada!


	7. Chap 7 radimale

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama … no podia olvidar lo que habia pasado hace unas horas …. Estaba ella ahí sentada mirando a los tipos tocar.. draco cantar y soportando como la observaba blaise

Aun seguia sorprendida …. No podia decirle a nadie, ese hechizo que le habia puesto draco sonaba medio mortal … y si decia algo no sabia lo que le podia pasar …

No sabia porque pero nisiquiera tenia ganas de decir algo .. y estaba segura que no era por un hechizo simplemente habia quedado fascinada con la banda …….aunque actuara desinteresada la verdad era que no podia dejar de mirar a malfoy .. tenia algo que le llamaba la atención .. muchas cualidades y no estaba mal …. Y hace unas horas no la habia tratado tan mal .. "pudo haber sido peor … tocan muy bien y eso que a mi no me gusta el punk .. hasta me dan ganas de volver a verlos .. NO que estoy pensando yaa tengo sueño me voy a dormir "

Y eso fue lo que intento hacer por un buen rato

El fin de semana siguió sin ninguna importancia y sucesos nuevos

El lunes por la mañana hermione se levanto y vio en la sala comun un letrero que decia Baile de Halloween (ya c que esta muy choteada la idea pero no pueden negarlo les encanta ) era dentro de dos semanas habia un letrero anexo que decia

Visita a hogsmeade 25 de octubre eso era ese fin de semana genial

hey harry ya viste el letrero de la sala comun- pregunto hermione mientras desayunaban

letrero? Cual letrero? – pregunto ron despistado y mordiendo su pan

no , no lo vi … - comento harry sin importancia

va a haber un baile! Baile de halloween y este fin de semana vamos a hogsmeade

BAILE! - ron entro en panico .. – como es posible eso estoy harto de esas cosas!

ron si te aplicas esta vez chance y consigas una mejor pareja que la del 4to año!

si ron relajate – comento harry claro que el tampoco estaba feliz con la noticia-

j aja ja y a quien vas a invitar tu harry?

ron me acabo de enterar ahorita …. No lo se aun-

a cho chang? He oido que se junta con Abigail- dijo ron como si nada.. no queria admitirlo pero le gustaba Abigail desde hace poco hermione lo sabia porque lo habia observado viendola .-

no creo … después de lo de cedric lo dudo- comento harry sin importancia .. la verdad era que hermione estaba feliz porque a harry ya no le gustaba la gata interesada esa de cho chang

mmm bueno mmmmmm Abigail creo que sera la primera opcion- dijo ron pensativo

ya no quiero hablar de eso se me revolvio el estomago –

jajaja kyat harry- dijo Hermione riendo

quien sera el desafortunado que vaya contigo? – pregunto ron burlon

mmmm brincos dieras por que yo fuera tu pareja ronald

jajjaa sii siii uuuuuy siiii

las clases pasaron rapido transfiguración y historia.. después seguia DCLAO

buenos dias alumnos sientesnse con sus respectivas parejas porfavor …. A continuacion les voy a enseñar un hechizo sencillo … sirve como radar de animales que podrian resultar peligrosos y podrian hacerles daño ……..- dijo el profesor lancore

hermione se sento junto a blaise este todavía la observaba cosa que a ella le molestaba

- quiero que repitan "radimale" - dijo el profesor todos los alumnos lo imitaron – este es un hechizo usado mucho en los siglos VII y VIII por los magos templarios …….. ahora este otro hechizo sirve para crear una fuerza protectora .. una burbuja de proteccion alrededor de uds. Como todavía nos queda una hora de clase quiero que todos salgan con sus respectivas parejas y practiquen estos conjuros en el bosque prohibido .. no se preocupen los estare vigilando recuerden redimale y protejarel.

"genial … tengo que entrar al bosque prohibido con blaise zabini .. ¿que puede ser mejor que eso? Odio mi vida"

Vamos granger apurate- dijo blaise algo enojado

si si – dijo hermione sin darle importancia tomo su varita y salieron juntos del aula .. después de unos minutos estaban entrando al bosque prohibido

te sabes el hechizo supongo – le dijo hermione a blaise insegura

Claro que se el hechizo ….a ti ni te pregunto- contesto blaise

Bien … hazlo ….-

Hazlo tu – contesto el desafiante

Porque no lo haces tu….. según tu si sabes hacerlo -

Claro que lo se hacer pero no voy a hacer algo que una sangre sucia me ordene –

Bien… pues yo tampoco pienso hacerlo

Me parece perfecto- contesto blaise adentrandose al bosque …

Siguieron caminando hermione hiba adelante a veces podia sentir la mirada de blaise en ella .. cosa que la molestaba

" ok…. Estas caminando por el bosque prohibido no sabes ni siquiera si estas cerca de un animal salvaje y no haces el hechizo para seberlo gracias a tu orgullo .. no voy a dejar que me gane el tarado de Zabini .." penso hermione " que puede se peor?

Eres tan estupido weasel no puedo creer que no te sepas el hechizo - dijo draco arrogante - RADIMALE - sobre la punta de su varita aparecio un especie de holograma de un radar era parecido a un reloj y la manecilla por asi llamarla estaba girando en circulos

kyat ya malfoy… la verdad es que no hago el hechizo porque espero que un animal salvaje salga de la nada y te mate-

pues no te salio comadreja porque yo SI SE hacer el hechizo- contesto draco sin darle importancia

chin… no importa en otra ocasión sera

seguro …. Si es que tu no te mueres primero …. Y si sigues asi no creo que sobrevivas mucho tiempo.

lo que sea malfoy - contesto ron- malfoy? Malfoy? Donde estas huron? Maldito huron estupido .

"Estupida comadreja ya me tenia harto, lo mejor fue alejarme de el …. En fin yo puedo solo no necesito a ese pobreton " se dijo malfoy alejandose de donde estaba ron .

Draco hiba caminando algo distraido y observando la punta de su varita no parecia haber un animal salvaje cerca pero de repente se topo con alguien

Mierda!- grito draco algo asustado- estupida granger …. Al parecer este hechizo no sirve muy bien .. no apareciste en el radar- dijo burlon

- ja ja ja que simpatico malfoy – " y yo que pense que esto no podia empeorar"

- hey draco .. te perdiste?- pregunto blaise

- ¿que te pasa blaise?… claro que no me perdi ..¿estas tonto?- le contesto draco.. a veces blaise podia ser tan estupido

- donde esta ron?- pregunto hermione

- con suerte y en la boca de una bestia salvaje- contesto draco blaise empezo a reir

- es en equipo deberian de estar juntos para protegerse –

.- ja j aja ja no importa el se perdio y …..- no pudo terminar porque algo salto de la nada

no se habian dado cuenta , pero el radar habia indicado que habia peligro y por esta rdiscutiendo no lo habian notado .

la bestia que hermione reconocio como un occamy que es una criatura con plumas dos patas , alas y cuerpo sinuoso puede alcanzar la altura de 4 metros pero este solo media 2

MIERDA! Blaise !- el animal se abalanzo sobre blaise y lo embistió algo que draco noto y no pudo negar que se preocupo demasiado , después el occamy parecia dirigirse hacia ella hermione entro en shock y reacciono solo cuando --- GRANGER! …… PROTEJAREL! - draco habia usado protejarel no para el sino para proteger a hermione lo que a ella le sorprendio mucho el occamy se impacto en la burbuja y vio a draco bastante enojado .. ella estaba dentro de esa burbuja y draco estaba afuera intentando noquear al occamy " si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa esto no estaria pasando" todo paso tan rapido blaise estaba inconsciente en el piso aparentemente por el impacto . hermione no podia escucha r que hechizos usaba malfoy nada mas veia .. observaba el occamy se abalanzo sobre malfoy este lo esquivo pero con su cola le alcanzo a pegar.

Draco por su lado se estaba desesperando ningun hechizo comun parecia funcionar para ese animal " perfecto tendre que usar algo mas avanzado.. estupido animal"

Crucio!- el occamy se tiro al suelo y empezo a revolcarse hermione no escuchaba nada solo veia como el occamy se revolcaba en el suelo aparentemente de dolor .

accio leño!- grito draco un tronco enorme se levanto del piso y draco lo lanzo hacia el occamy ,este quedo inconsciente.

Cuando el occamy termino en el piso draco corrio con blaise

blaise … blaise! - hermione salio de la burbuja y se dirigio hacia ellos

o no .. –murmuro- creo que es el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda malfoy. Tenemos que hacer algo llevarlo a la enfermeria – comento hermione preocupada

callate granger!- contesto draco enojado - sabes donde estamos?

Ella solo se quedo callada

estamos perdidos en este estupido bosque , y blaise esta herido- dijo preocupado …. Después la cara de draco tomo su aspecto normal calculador y frio

ok primero… malfoy consigue dos ramas o troncos pequeños para amarrarlos a la pierna y brazo de blaise.- draco la observo con cara de quien eres para mandarme pero no dijo nada

accio ramas-

esas no sirven Malfoy busca unas accesibles porfavor – draco le dio una mirada fria … hermione noto que sangre corria por su ceja .. tambien estaba lastimado

estas?- le pregunto malfoy señalando dos troncos delgados

si esas estan bien –

tu como sabes de todo esto?-

mis padres son doctores… dentistas … pero me enseñaron medidas de seguridad – ella lo miro y le sonrio para sorpresa de hermione el le devolvio la sonrisa

ya sta – dijo hermione una vez que termino de acomodar las tablas en las partes fracturadas de blaise

Crees que vaya a estar bien?- pregunto draco

Claro si es que .. lo llevamos rapido con la señora pomfrey-

Y ahora?- pregunto malfoy

No se …. No tengo idea de donde estamos .. creo que mientras discutiamos nos adentramos mas al bosque.

Si – contesto draco cortante

Se quedaron un rato sentados

este… malfoy

que quieres granger –

pienso que deberiamos de buscar un lugar un poco mas seguro para instalarnos y esperar a que nos busquen … no se … creo que seria lo mejor.-

si- contesto el frio .. después de unos segundo se levanto

wingardium leviosa – dijo draco apuntando hacia blaise quien se elevo del piso

estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que encontraron una piedra grande ..

nos podemos recargar en esta piedra …. Sirve como una especie de muralla – sugirió ella insegura

si donde sea pero ya- contesto draco dejo a blaise recargado en la piedra y se recosto al lado

hermione lo imito

-hey granger tengo hambre consigue algo de comer - dijo draco después de un rato

- ha mira que coincidencia yo tmb tengo habmbre … pero no pienso ir a buscar comida- dijo ella indignada

El solo la observo

ok entonces prefieres quedarte aquí sola?-

no

entonces busca algo de comer granger

no

ahora si se estaba enojando .. porque demonios no lo obedecia que le pasaba a esa sangresucia … la observo unos segundos con sus ojos frios.

no ire sola

haaa ¿quieres que vaya contigo? ¿Estas loca?-

ok .. ire yo sola

Perfecto. Esa es la actitud

Kyat traere comida para mi .. y para blaise

Granger .. no es por nada .. ejem … ni nada tu sabes .. no me gusta presumir PERO TE SALVE LA VIDA!- dijo draco arrogante

" bueno punto ahora voy a ser su sirvienta nada mas porque me salvo la vida…. Haaa porque no reaccione y me salve yo solita"

Ella lo ignoro y se alejo de donde estaban …..

GRANGER UTIIZA RADIMALE QUE NO TE PIENSO SALVAR DE NUEVO .. NO COMETO EL MISMO ERROR DOS VECES! – escucho que draco le gritaba.

" otro buen punto .. el mismo error dos veces .. maldito engreido"

Radimale!- dijo hermione y el radar aparecio enocontro un arbol de manzanas …. Y corto unas seis tambien tenia sed pero no parecia haber agua …. Un hechizo de agua deberia de haber . sabia de uno pero no se acordaba en esos momentos

Después de un rato hermione regreso con las manzanas

toma – le dijo entregandole dos a malfoy- de nada he

draco no dijo nada .. como se atrevia a pedirle que le diera las gracias que sentia esa tipa

" tengo sed debe de haber un hechizo estoy segura ….. ha si"

"eau máxime"- dijo Hermione al instante agua salio de la punta de su varita y termino en el suelo

granger .. me sorprendes .. eres una mezcla de conocimientos con estupidez … donde pensabas poner el agua?

ya malfoy .. no te pienso soportar mas .. estamos perdidos en medio de la nada con blaise herido .. te traigo algo de comer y no me lo agradeces y solo tte pones a regañarme …..-

calmada granger ….-

solo intentemos llevarnosla bien ahora que estamos perdidos ¿si?

si si … esta bien- se quedaron callados unos segundo .. hermione ya se la habia ingeniado para tomar agua al igual que draco después se rompio el silencio

y…. cuando decidiste formar una banda?... dejame ayudarte .. - dijo mientras veia como draco se tocaba la ceja lastimada puso agua a un trozo de tela de su tunica y empezo a limpiarle la ceja

yo .. lo decidimos todos un dia que estabamos escuchando musica … nos gusta el mismo tipo de musica y a mi siempre me habia llamado la atención tocar la guitarra- contesto draco sin moverse mientras hermione le ayudaba y limpiaba la ceja el la observaba .. observaba sus ojos miel ….. la niña tenia facciones muy finas..y persivio su aroma otra vez

no pense que tocaras algun instrumento muggle-

no es un instrumento muggle …. Es arte , granger te falta mucho por aprender … sabes hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros-

si ya lo creo … mira quien me lo esta diciendo – dijo mientras ahora limpiaba la sangre que corria por su brazo

la voz de la experiencia - y terminaron callados otros segundos hermione observo como draco checaba a blaise de vez en cuando … no lo mostraba … pero le preocupaba.

mi padre no me lo permite –

que cosa? hablar conmigo?

No granger! Tener una banda … no lo acepta .. mi madre si … ella es mas comprenisva

Si .. se ve que lucius malfoy es un hombre duro- le contesto – ya sta dijo cuando termino de amarrarle el trapo en el brazo a draco para que dejara de correr la sangre

Pues .. algo si … siempre le ha gustado el orden y todo eso pero no hablemos de el.

Bien

Mas silencio …. Hermione entre mas hablaba con draco .. mas le gustaba .. se le hacia un chico lleno de conocimientos, habilidades y misterio … no estaba nada feo .. no lo queria admitir pero empezaba a gustarle … lo unico que impedia que pasara algo y que ella admitiera que le gustaba era el hecho de que el jamas le hiba a hacer caso …..

¿escuchaste eso?

h agrid .. prfesor lancore – dijo hermione feliz de verlos

chicos donde se metieron llevamos rato buscandolos

Nos ataco un occamy

15 pts extra para gryffindor .. por saber el nombre de una criatura no estudiada aun – hermione volteo a ver a malfoy con satisfaccion

Zabini esta herido …. Lo embistio el occamy y se fracturo la pierna y el brazo pense en ponerle unas tablas para que ….

Otros 15 pts para gryffindor por ayudar a un compañero - a malfoy le estaban dando ganas de golpear a hagrid

Quien uso el radimale?

Yo señor lancore – contesto malfoy

20 pts para slytherin entonces …. Y quien destruyo al occamy

Yo señor lancore –

50 pts para slytherin .. ahora tranquilos ya los encontramos y todo e va a estar bien el señor blaise sera llevado a la enfermeria y usted señor malfoy deberia de darse una vuelta por ahí tambien.

si señor

h agrid y el profesor lancore lso dirijieron al castillo hermione se fue a cenar con sus amigos y a contarles todo draco se dirigio a la enfermeria..


	8. Chap 8 bludger

¿hermione donde estabas? - pregunto harry preocupado

Siii te estuvimos buskndo por toda la escuela- dijo ron distraido como si su amiga hubiera estado ausente solo 15 min

No estaba en la escuela ron!

A no? …… te perdiste .. ¿te paso algo? .. ¿estas bien?- ahí fue cuando ron reacciono y empezó a bombardear a hermione con preguntas- fue blaise? Que t ehizo ese imbecil le voy a ….

Que paso hermione! –

No me paso nada estoy bien .

¿Cuentanos que paso?- dijo ron mas calmado

Estabamos discutiendo como siempre y aparecio malfoy

Ese bastardo me abandono en medio de la nada .. pero me fue mejor sin el- dijo ron indignado

Dejala terminar ron!

El punto es que de la nada aparecio …. Bla bla bla- el resto uds ya lo saben

Malfoy? Destruyo a la bestia esa?- pregunto ron incredulo

No paso nada solo que blaise. Pues termino algo fracturado …..

Jaja que bueno eso le pasa por pendejo …….Que bueno que no te paso nada hermi

Si bueno ya vamonos a dormir estoy muy cansada

Al dia siguiente paso de lo mas tranquilo hermione no vio a Malfoy en todo el dia . " que raro donde estara Malfoy? No le habra pasado algo malo? Y si lo voy a buscar a la enfermeria? Espera.. hermione! Que te sucede es malfoy deja de pensar en el…" por alguna extraña razon de la naturaleza hermione hiba a todos lados y buscaba a malfoy …" no es nada solo quiero saber si esta bien .. no es que me importe.. pero pues de una forma u otra el salvo mi vida no es asi? Mejor me concentro en mis clases …." Cosa que no logro hacer

El miércoles transcurrio igual que el martes y asi ….. hasta el jueves fue cuando hermione lo vio….

Estaba sentada junto a una montaña de libros en la biblioteca haciendo tarea de aritmancia cuando de repente lo vio ….. estaba buscando un libro en el estante … no sabia cual pero " se ve tan lindo el dia de hoy… si se ve bastante bien …. Que libro estara buscando?... ya! Basta! No pienses en eso!"

El repentinamente volteo a verla …. Sus miradas chocaron el se acerco lentamente hacia hermione .. ella solo lo observaba curiosa

granger necesito ese libro- dijo el señalando un libro de los que estaban en la montaña - damelo – le ordeno

jaja …. Lo que pasa .. malfoy es que lo voy a utilizar .. por algo lo tome …- le contesto ella desafiante

granger no me hagas perder la paciencia .. no lo estas usando! - dijo el frio al parecer no estaba de humor para discutir el dia de hoy … hermione pudo notar que ya no tenia nada en la ceja y que en el brazo solo tenia una pequeña venda.

Malfoy lo voy a usar si lo quieres sientate aquí y usalo .. pero no te lo vas a llevar- le dijo hermione

Estas loca ..- se giro y camino unos tres pasos después dijo – "accio libro pociones volumen 3 " - el libro se elevo por el aire dirigiendose a malfoy de repente todos los libros que estaban sobre el de pociones perdieron el equiibrio y calleron sobre hermione .

Jajaja- se burlo malfoy .. y rapido salio de la biblioteca con el libro de hermione.

Estupido malfoy … me las va apagar dijo recogiendo los libros .

El viernes fue de lo mas normal hermione acompaño a sus compañeros a entrenar quidditch ella se sento en las gradas y observo … al parecer no estaban solos tenian qe compartir cancha con los de slytherin .. para suerte o desgracia de hermione. Se dispuso a terminar su investigación sobre las hadas y su rebelión (n/a jaja que jalada) ... ron era guardian de el equipo de gryffindor y harry seguia siendo el buscador y capitan! Estabn practicando muy tranquilamente ……..

cuidado – grito ron!

Hermione giro y vio una bludger dirigiendose hacia ella fue tan rapido estaba a punto de agacharse y medio cerro los ojos esperando el impacto cuando vio una sombra que detuvo la bludger ….

- granger dos veces en una semana .. me estoy cansando de esto de salvarte la vida – dijo malfoy arrogante hermione lo observo … yaa para que lo negaba le encantaba malfoy siempre le llamo la atención pero le empezo a gustar el dia que lo vio tocando la guitarra… desde entonces lo habia intentado negar pero ya no podia salvarla de el occamy habia sido la gota que habia derramado el vaso! Y ahora esto

crei que no cometias el mismo error dos veces malfoy- dijo asombrada y algo nerviosa

ja! Ya vez … eres afortunada .. deberías de agradecérmelo -

si gracias –

y sin mas el se alejo

heeermmmm ¡! Estas bien? - pregunto ron

si chicos no se preocupen

Que le pasa a malfoy? Te hizo algo?- pregunto harry

Chicos estan ciegos? Evito que esa bludger me matara!

Si si .. solo que cuesta admitirlo - hermione volteo a ver hacia donde estaba draco estaba riendo con michel

-Jaja evitaste que esa bludger dejara a la enciclopedia como Zabini- dijo michel

jaja si ….. fue impulso ahora jaja me debe una .. de seguro san potter esta que se lo lleva la fregada porque yo salve a su amiguita .. - dijo malfoy arrogantemente burlon ….. la verdad no sabia porque pero cuando vio la bludger dirigirse hacia granger sintio algo.. un impulso que decia corre y deten esa cosa …. No lo penso simplemente su reaccion fue detener la bludger …. ¿Y si le hubiera pegado a hermione? No sabia pero se podria decir que se asusto cuando vio que se acercaba hacia ella … esperen ¿asustarse? Para nada . – hey hablando de Zabini .. saben como esta? – pregunto draco de forma casual

pues yo lo fui a visitar hace rato.. se veia muy mal tenia moretones por todos lados … jajajajaja- dijo Alexis burlon

ya me lo imagino - contesto michel , draco se quedo callado. Y sumido en sus pensamientos

Hey espero que les haya gustado este capitulo .. aquí como que apenas se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos ... bueno solo hermione .. lo de la bludger lo saque de un fanfic que lei hace mucho no se enojen plis!

Sugerencias comentarios criticas todo es bienvenido!

&/( +paulina malfoy+)"#


	9. Chap 9 hogsmeade

Chap 9!

hoy es el gran dia hoy vamos a ir a hogsmeade.- dijo hermione a la hora del desayuno el sabado temprano

ya se … necesito bombas fetidas- contesto ron

Yo un vestido para el baile - contesto hermione

Ya tienes pareja? – pregunto ron

No … aun … jashua me pidio que- fue interrumpida

El de ravenclaw? Ese tipo engreido de ….-

Callate ron .. si el de ravenclaw … lo mas seguro es que vaya con el

Jajajaja y tu harry?- pregunto ron riendose

Pues no lo se . Francesca de hufflepuff supongo

Vas a ir con Francesca? De hufflepuff! Esa niña de pelo rubio y ojos verdes? No manches harry! Que suerte como fue que paso eso- pregunto ron incredulo

Pues ayer cuando terminamos de entrenar me la encontre por los pasillos y no se ..se dio la oportunidad de invitarla y ella dijo que si

Woow pues adivinen con quien voy yo?- dijo ron

Mmm ni idea ron .. no se quien sea la pobrecilla que vay a contigo al baile

Kyat hermione! Puuues esa pobrecilla afortunada es Abigail!

En serio? Felicidades ron…

Jashua … era un tipo bastante agradable pelirrojo (un poco mas claro que el de ron) alto y simpatico … a veces engreido pero con ella nunca … el la habia invitado el miércoles por la tarde ella le dijo que lo hiba a pensar … no lo queria admitir pero siempre que veia a cierto rubio esperaba que este la invitara ..cosa que nunca pasaria … " ya para que me hago ilusiones .. al estupido de malfoy ni le caigo bien… mejor le digo a jashua que si, antes de que me mande a la fregada y me quede sin pareja!" y eso fue lo que hizo

Cuando llego a hogsmeade lo vio y aprovecho la oportunidad

hey jashua – lo llamo

hey que paso hermione- volteo y le sonrio … era tan lindo

pues .. sobre lo que me dijiste la otra vez – fue interrumpida

Aah si no te preocupes ya tengo otra pareja- la miro

Aaaaaaah este pues - el se empezo a reir "ahora que le pasa a este?" se pregunto Hermione como era posible que la hubiera dejado plantada! Literalmente el se rio con mas fuerza al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione

Es broma jajajaja no tengo pareja .. esperaba que tu aceptaras

Jajaja – hermione le sonrio aliviada - pues si .. me encantaria ir contigo …. Me asustaste jajajaja

Hermione no sabia que

Alguien los observaba …

"No puedo creer que la sangresucia granger vaya a ir con jashua!" acaso eran celos lo que estaba sintiendo .. ¡claro que no!

La habia estado observando desde hace unos minutos … ese dia la chica se veia extrañamente diferente .. no de una forma fea .. solo que se veia arreglada y cosa que draco no queria admitir…. Bonita … llevaba el pelo suelto con unas ligeras ondas nada esponjado … una blusa de tirantitos pegada , un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera … y unos tennis .. sencilla pero femenina.

Draco malfoy habia invitado a roxanne a ir con el al baile, ella encantada acepto. Alexis hiba a ir con Marianne una niña que se juntaba mucho con roxanne tambien bastante bonita ,michel con Julieta una chica de ravenclaw y blaise con pansy … ya que se acababa de recuperar .. no alcanzo una super pareja pero no se quejaba .

Draco aun no habia olvidado lo que sucedió en el bosque … .. no supo que le paso simplemente .. cuando vio a la bestia acercarse a ella … sintio la necesidad de protegerla … igual con la bludger eso le asustaba … ¿porque de repente sentia ganas de proteger a granger? .. en el bosque de una forma u otra se habian comunicado… le habia agradadao la forma con la que ella hablaba .. su perspectiva sobre granger habia cambiado por completo ya no la veia como una nerd desubicada , habia intercambiado palabras con ella .. y ella al parecer le entendia… no hablaron mucho pero lo poco que hablaron le hizo entender que hermione era una persona con la que uno se podia comunicar fácilmente …

Hermione se quedo unos segundos con jashua y después de despidio y se dirigio a "tunicas y vestidos para ocasiones especiales " hiba a buscar su vestido .. no sabia como queria el vestido … no tenia idea .. hasta hace poco le habian empezado a interesar esas cosas de arreglarse , ya que a ella siempre le daba igual lo que se ponia o no pero en esos momentos no le daba igual .. queria verse bien .. no solo bien .. espectacular! …

buenos dias señorita algun modelo en especial?- pregunto una señora de mediana edad

bueno si este…. Estoy buscando un vestido para un baile de halloween que van a hacer – dijo indecisa

haa! Es de disfraces?

no .. tengo entendido que no .. simplemente es un baile de halloween usted sabe .. festejar nuestro dia .. magos brujas y seres extraños-

si si lo entiendo .. acompáñeme por aquí- le dijo la señora

Hermione la siguió ella le mostro unos vestidos que podrian ser de su talla y su gusto .. hermione nada mas observaba .. habia mucho de donde elegir .. colores estilos etc.

Se probo uno verde con la parte de debajo de un tono verde mas claro ..

que le parece este?- salio hermione del vestidor

mmmmm .. no lo se ….- Hermione la vio indecisa …

ok a mi tampoco me convence ... – ocntesto hermione

dejeme me pruebo este perla – tomo un vestido color perla .. no muy blanco no muy beige (n/a si quieren saber como es el vestido de hermione busquen una foto de la miss universo de canada 2005 me inspire en ese vestido)…

y se lo probo .. salio del probador y no encontro a la señorita que atendia

disculpe? …. Señorita?- dijo Hermione

me esta atendiendo a mi- contesto una voz a su lado

hermione volteo y vio a draco algo sorprendida

ese se ve mejor que el verde … me gusto mucho- le dijo muy serio

ha esteeeee- draco la habia estado observando probarse los vestido …. Ooooohh!

ya no te molestes … yo diria que ese es el ideal- dijo con su tono arrogante

y como puedo confiar de tu palabra?- contesto hermione recobrando la compostura

…..mmm….. no lo hagas ….. si no quieres .. me da igual sinceramente –

Señor malfoy .. este es el traje que encargo – dijo la señora que atendia

Ha perfecto … muestremelo porfavor

La señora extendio el traje de malfoy ….el saco tenia Botones con dragones de oro blanco y era color negro tambien una camisa .. no se dejenlo a su imaginación … el pto es que se veia bastante elegante y sofisticado … cosa que a Hermione le encanto

se lo va a probar?- pregunto la señorita viendo a malfoy

no .. ya esta todo listo

señorita granger … ese vestido se le ve hermoso .. le queda bastante bien con el color de su pelo!- dijo la señora notando a hermione a un lado

Ha .. ¿en serio?… gracias creo que este es el que me voy a llevar - volteo a ver a malfoy .. el le sonrio con su cara "de te lo dije siempre tengo razon .. ¿como dudas de mis gustos?" .. hermione se metio al vestidor para cambiarse sin mas.

Cuanto va a ser señorita?

nada-

perdon? Me refiero al vestido lo voy a comprar el color perla

nada .. ya se lo dije ….- dijo la señora – ya esta pagado .-

Que? Quien como?... quien lo pago .. hay no que pena esta muy caro!- dijo hermione sorprendida! Notando el precio

No le puedo decir quien pero una cosa si le puedo decir ….. a esa persona .. dinero no le hace falta .- le sonrio y le entrego su vestido .. hermione no sabia que decir .. que demonios .. quien …" ¿malfoy? Nooooo! Es obvio … es el ..no el no ¿y si fue jashua? .. si chanse y fue jashua el tambien tiene dinero .. digo …. No se!" estaba confundida .. bastante confundida salio y se dirigio a las tres escobas donde quedo de reunirse con sus amigos…. No les hiba a decir nada


	10. Chap 10 nda important

La siguiente semana paso rapido era jueves y se acercaba el sabado dia del baile … hermione aun no descubria quien le habia comprado el vestido y sinceramente no queria saber … porque lo mas seguro era que ya lo sabia.

Draco no sabia porque lo habia hecho .. simplemente la vio ahí parada prbandose vestidos y de repente salio con uno … no podia negarlo hermione se veia preciosa en ese vestido perla le daba forma a su cuerpo la hacia ver mas femenina .. atrevida una mezcla de muchas cosas que draco no se podia explicar… vio el precio del vestido .. hermione de seguro no lo hiba a poder pagar y por alguna razon el queria que llevara ESE vestido .. le habia encantado para ella y decidio pagarselo …. ¿Que si estaba arrepentido? No!

Hermione decidio hacer sus tareas del lunes ese dia .. para tener todo el fin de semana libre y poder prepararse sin preocupaciones para el baile! … estaba emocionada … hiba a ir con jashua … hiba a ver a malfoy … y el la hiba a ver a ella con ese hermoso vestido! Le habia gustado como se veia realmente con el vestido.

Decidio hacer la tarea en el lago

Vaya vaya .. que tenemos aquí… - dijo Alexis al ver a hermione sentada en la sombra de un arlbol haciendo su amada tarea de herbologia

que quieres Minor? No te puedo ayudar en este momento .. se acabaron los cerebros .. y no se me un hechizo para darte uno ….lo siento – dijo hermione normal

j aja ja .. deberias de ser comediante granger - como siempre Alexis no estaba solo … sino con Zabini que estaba en muletas , Malfoy y Valtierra.

jajaja veo que ya te recuperaste zabini .. que desgracia

si granger yo se que extrañabas verme en los pasillos

La verdad no

Quien va a ser el desafortunado que vaya contigo al baile?- le dijo malfoy

Jaja no se tu dime quien es la desafortunada…

Granger tu pagarias por ir conmigo al baile!... – le dijo arrogante … el la observo detenidamente hermione se sintio incomoda …. El siempre lograba intimidarla con su mirada ¿Por qué?

No lo creo- fue lo unico que pudo decir ..

Obvio si … no se ustedes .. pero yo ya me aburri de la sangre sucia… vamonos – dijo malfoy aburrido .. no tenia ganas de molestarla

Ooouuch sangre sucia la habia llamado? Maldito malfoy … en parte le parecia raro no oir sus insultos pero realmente no los extrañaba ..

Jaja pobre tipa …- empezo blaise

He dicho vamonos!- le ordeno

El dia paso muy rapido .. era viernes y todos estaban emocionados por que solo faltaba un dia para el baile de halloween/

...--+´'+'-...---´'+´----...----+´'+----...-----´'+´'---...---/

oigan ayúdenme se me esta secando el cerebro! Ideas algo ya saben que se acerk el gran baile si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida seguimos continuando .. hey pero sin reviews ni crean../

paulina malfoy


	11. Chapter 11 baile parte 1

Oigan perdonen la tardanza … lo que pasa es que Sali de viaje uds saben todo est rollo de las vakcions y pss esa es la verdadera razon por la cual me tarde tanto …. no he resivido muchos reviews y creo que fue porque puse 10 capitulos de golpe jejeje .. asi que mandeen reviews pliis

--

Haaa! No lo puedo creer es sabado sábado … hoy es el baaile!1 hahaaaaaaa Lavender! – hermione escuchaba como gritaban emocionadas lavender y parvati!

Yaaaa Se! parvatii estoy taaaan emocionada! Oseaaaaa esque noooo woooow! - le contesto lavender

Hermione estaba feliz de que fuera sabado y que fuera el baile y pss tambien ver a draco con su super traje elegante no la desanimaba para nada. Pero no estaba tan tonta como para gritar como parvati y lavender …" ¿ como si nunca hubieran ido aun baile en sus vidas?"

A hermione le caian bien esas tipas .. pero jamas tendria una amistad seria con ellas

Hey herms con quien vas a ir al baile?- pregunto parvati

-haaa este pss con jashua- dijo sin importancia

-noo! Jashuaaa jashuaa? Osea que afortunada eres hermione! Esta super guapo ese tipo! Oseaaa jamás!- le dijo lavender emocionada

este pss si……. Y uds?

haa yo con Maurice Lanvert un chico de hufflepuf- contesto lavender con una sonrisa

y yo con Christopher de hufflepuff tambien-

que bien – conetesto hermione

me pregunto con quien ira el guapisimo draco malfoy- pregunto parvati

haaaaiiii siiii que afortunada la que vaya con el- dijo lavender

- bueno chicas me voy a desayunar- dijo hermione … porque tenia que gustarle draco malfoy … un gran obstáculo era que eran enemigos el era sangre pura y la odiaba y bla bla bla y otro graan obstáculo era que todo hogwarts queria con el … " que horror tener un novio que todas las chicas volteen a ver … y quieran estar con el y te miren con cara de eres una perra…. Estar preocupada porque en cualquier momento podria llegar una chava mejor que tu y bajartelo .. que pesadilla" penso hermione mientras bajaba de al gran comedor " yo no sere una mas del monton"

Hola chicos- dijo hermione con una sonrisa- como estan

Pues …. Bien – contesto harry … se veian nerviosos lo mas seguro era que estaban asi por el baile

Yo no estoy bien hermione! – dijo ron algo alterado- el baile es hoy .. voy a ir con Abigail … y la verdad es que me gusta mucho – susurro- pero no se como actuar que hacer …. Tiene un efecto muy raro sobre mi que no me deja pensar correctamente!- le dijo nervioso … " tiene que estar muy desesperado como para venir a pedirme consejos …eso definitivamente es lo que esta haciendo solo que de una forma indirecta" penso hermione

Calma ron ….. solo se tu mismo – dijo hermione divertida por la situación de su amigo

Pero y si no le gusto o .. no le caigo bien .. y si piensa que soy un idiota?-

No va a pensar eso…. Si acepto ir contigo al baile es porque le llamas la atención ¿no crees? .. calma ron tienes una personalidad muy agradable … haces reir a la gente … te lo digo solo se tu mismo actua según tus instintos –

Al parecer las palabras de hermione si sirvieron para calmar a su amigo porque no volvio a mencionar nada al respecto y lo noto mas calmado

queridos alumnos de hogwarts- todos voltearon a ver a dumbledore quien se habia parado de su silla – se que es un poco tarde para avisarles … pero se que todos ustedes son muy buenos alumnos y se las ingeniaran perfectamente …… el baile de esta noche sera de antifaces … espero que no tengan problemas en conseguirse uno …esto es para ponerle un poco de misterio al asunto … por su comprensión gracias y nos vemos esta noche - volteo a ver a todos se despidio de los profesores y salio del gran comedor

oh ron … te sera mas facil hablar con abigail si no te ve lo rojo que t pones – dijo harry burlon

kyat harry .. no me digas que Francesca no te pone nervioso - harry solo le sonrio ….. harry ya estaba dominando ese tema de las chicas, y se le facilitaba hablarles mas que a ron … después de cho chang no se habia vuelto a enamorar por asi decirlo por lo tanto las chicas no causan el mismo efecto que cho chang le habia causado

Ya chicos … ahora debemos pensar que antifaz podria serivir.. com hacerlo- dijo hermione casi en un susurro- chicos tengo que ir a la biblioteca- y sin dejar ue respondieran se fue a la bibliotek

"Un antifaz un antifaz… como se supone que voy a encontrar un antifaz de la nada!" penso mientras hojeaba lilbros en busca de ideas " .. ¿como lo voy a hacer? Mmmm vamos herms piensa piensa! Haa! claro un encantamiento sencillo…" rapido salio de la biblioteca y se dirigio a su cuarto en la sala comun tomo unos lentes blancos grandes que parecian de abuelta …. "como era? A si!"

- solo tengo que vizualizar los antifaces como los quiero y decir …transforum- los lentes bancos grandes cambiaron – ahora no eran lentes sino un antifaz color perla con una pequeña pluma en cada orila … y tenia algo que parecian gotas … eran como unas finas piedritas -(n/a si hay algo para lo que no soy buena es para las descripciones el punto es que estaba hermoso ¿sale?) - bien! Esta precioso!-

Draco por su lado mando una rapida lechuza a su madre diciendole que necesitaba un antifaz para el baile de esa noche …. Nadie sabe como ni de donde saco su madre el antifaz pero en menos de media hora … draco tenia un antifaz negro

Con toques en las orillas plateados que hacian juego con sus botones de oro blanco draco se lo probo ese antifaz negro hacia resaltar mas sus ojos grises … - perfecto – le escribio una carta a su madre con un simple gracias .

-Hey hermione… te buscan ron y harry abajo – le dijo parvati a hermione cuando entro al dormitorio- ooh que hermoso quedo tu antifaz …

Hey herms – dijo lavender - el baile empieza a las 8 asi que vente a arreglar a las 5 va! Queremos ver tu vestido y ayudarte a retocarte! … tienes que lucir perfecta!

-gracias chicas nos vemos aquí a las 5- contesto hermione y salio del dormitorio para encontrarse con harry y ron –

herms salimos a caminar? - dijo harry

si herms necesito mas consejos – le dijo ron

jajaja ok nada mas dejen voy por mi abrigo porque esta haciendo mucho frio - y después de unos minutos ya estaban afuera jugando y platikndo hermione le dio a ron otros consejos de que y que no deberia hacer y este la escuchaba atento … primera vez que ron no la contradecia ni se burlaba de lo que le decia … la miraba fijamente mientras hermione hablaba y parecia tomar notas en su mente de cada cosa que ella le decia .

- hey chicos que hora es?- pregunto hermione

5 :15 – contesto harry de lo mas normal

Ya me tngo que ir ..

Pero a donde?

A arreglarme ronald! -

pero si faltan 3 horas –

Heey nunca es demasiado temprano para una chik - y con esto salio corriendo

Mujeres quien las entiende- dijo ron harry asintio

Hey herms hasta que llegas .. correle metete a bañar que después sigo yo – le dijo parvati con una sonrisa … lavender ya se habia bañado y portaba ahora un vestido azul platino muy bonito pero con un escote demasiado atrevido según el criterio de hermione …..

hermione se metio a bañar … relajada ya que faltaban 3 horas para el baile dejo que el agua caliente cayera lentamente se puso shampoo y acondicionador etc .. hasta que porfin salio

- perfecto herms …. Ahora cambiate mientras me baño ….- al parecer parvati habia peinado a lavender … tenia una coleta alta muy moderna se veia bastante bien y según el criterio de hermione parecia un peinado demasiado elaborado … dejaba caer mechones de pelo sobre la cara de lavender quien se veia bastante bien …. Hermione se apresuro a cambiarse mientras lavender se pintaba

- ok parvati te peina y yo te voy a pintar … no te preocupes herms sabemos que no estas acostumbrada a tener mucho maquillaje asi que solo t pondre muy pokito ¿de acuerdo?- hermione asintio – esta hermoso tu vestido … ¿cuanto te costo?...- hermione se puso roja con la pregunta ¿que le hiba a contestar? No se acordaba cuanto costaba lo unico que recordaba era que era una suma bastante alta

la verdad … me lo regalaron

ooooh ¿quien?- " buen punto , dejame masticarlo"

este pss ….. no se - contesto sinceramente hermione

como? –

pss lo que pasa es que estaba yo en…. – hermione le conto todo a lavender excepto que lo mas seguro es que habia sido malfoy …mientras tanto lavender pintaba a hermione-

en serio … osea que tienes un admirador secreto heeeerrrmss! Oseaaa esto es genial! Esta super cool!... ya termine - le dio un espejo a hermione

no se veia nada mal … no la habian pintado mucho solo le habia enchinado las pestañas haciendolas notar mas … le habia puesto rubor y un poco de brillo en los parpados … nada exagerado .

quedo muy bien gracias lavender! – le dijo hermione con una sonrisa en eso salio parvati …-

ok hermione tu pelo esta muy bonito … es un chino que no cualquiera tiene … ahora que esta humedo ponte esto – le dijo mientras el deba una crema antisponge (jaja que copia) - y ahora- parvati hizo una serie de movimientos raros - ya estas –

parvati le hizo una media cola a hermione pero no estaba amarrada con nada sino que parecia ser un nudo bastante elegante hecho con su mismo pelo …. El pelo no se le esponjo sino tomo una forma de caireles y unos cuantos mechones caian por la frente de hermione … se veia perfecta …. No perfecta …. Espectacular como se lo habia prometido .. esta muy emocionada ya queria verlo .. y no era a jashua .. siempre que pensaba en algun chico que conquistar pensaba en draco .. ¿porque?

Hey parvati sigues tu.. rapido!- dijo lavender

En menos de una hora parvati estaba lista con un vestido rosa bastante bonito y algo esponjado ….y su peinado hecho por ella misma tambien estaba bien lavender la habia maquillado … el maquillaje se notaba mas que a Hermione pero no la hacia verse mal.

Bien juesto a tiempo- dijo parvati - ya es hora de bajar … ponganse sus antifaces

Y cada quien se puso su antifaz y bajaron por las escaleras ya eran las 8 hermione quedo de verse con jashua en las escaleras principales

wooooooooow hermione eres tu? .. te vez irreconocible …- dijo ron

si herms te vez preciosa – afirmo harry …. Hermione se sonrojo pero no se noto gracias al antifaz ….

Uds tambien se ven muy bien

Bueno vamonos …. Quede de verme con Abigail en la puerta del gran comedor de seguro me esta esperando –

Al sallir de la sala comun fue cuando hermione empezo a sentir las mariposas en su estomago .. estaba bastante nerviosa … como odiaba ese sentimiento .. le gustaba y a veces lo odiaba! …. Al bajar las escaleras vio a jashua que hiba con un saco negro (imaginenselo plis)

El la vio sorprendido y dijo

-hermione eres tu?-

- este .. si - contesto nerviosa

-te vez hermosa - hermione se puso mas nerviosa

- tu tambien te vez muy bn - dijo intentando recobrar la postura

- bueno .. entramos?-

-claro-

Entraron al gran comedor y lo primero que vio hermione fueron las calabazas flotando en el aire con las velas de siempre …. La pista y pkñas mesas en forma de circulo como para 10 personas cda una ….

Jashua la tomo de la mano cosa que le sorprendio y no sabia porque pero le incomodaba de cierta manera ….. y la guio a una mesa .. después los alcanzaron ron y harry .con sus respectivas parejas todavía no habia mucha gente pero ya habia musica y algunas parejas se metieron a la pista a bailar …….

Ok …. Me van a querer golpear por esto … jajaja pero pss es part de todo este show de fanfictionistas jejeje … reviews!

Porfavor!

Su amiguilla paulina


	12. Chap 12 baile parte 2

Hola de nuevo.. la idea de los antifaces se la debo a Sra.malfoy gracias .. no se porque no se me ocurrio antes … jeje y a las demas gracias por sus reviews ya que son indispensables para seguir con mi historia.

.-,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.-.,.--.,.--.,.--.,.--.,.--.,.--.,.,--.,.,--.,.--.,.-,-.,.

Poco a poco hermione vio como se llenaba el gran salon de alumnos .. no reconocia a la mayoria ya que el antifaz no le dejaba ver sus caras …..

quieres bailar hermione?- pregunto jashua inseguro

claro … vamos – el la tomo de la mano y la guio a la pista donde comenzaron a bailar un cancion algo lenta .. asi estuvieron un rato y pasaron varias canciones

nos sentamos un rato a descansar? - propuso hermione

si desde luego – jashua le acomodo la silla a hermione para que ella se sentara y se pusieron a platicar un rato junto con ron y Abigail .. quien resulto ser una chica super linda y graciosa .. harry estaba bailando con Francesca quien se veia feliz de estar con el niño que vivio. Jashua la tomaba de la mano de vez en cuando y ella se sentia incomoda… pero no decia nada

- me permites esta pieza?- hermione escuchaba que le preguntaban y se sorprendio al ver que no era el antifaz blanco de jashua sino uno negro con plateado y unos ojos grises la miraban .. a hermione se le hicieron familiares pero no supo a quien pertenecian

este ……-

no hay problema yo espero aquí – dijo jashua con un tono de voz algo inseguro

Ha bueno.. este si claro - el le ofrecio su mano y le ayudo a levantarse

Llegaron a la pista de baile y fue ahí cuando lo reconocio …..vio su pelo platino inconfundible y después para asegururarse que no estaba soñando vio su traje … era el…. Malfoy….Draco Malfoy

Malfoy ..?

No estes tan sorprendida granger …..

No pues eso si t fallo porque la verdad si estoy sorprendida …por dos cosas principalmente ..la primera es que sabes bailar y la segunda me sacaste a bailar

Jajajaja granger .. obvio se bailar …de todo … hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes granger – le dijo observándola a los ojos detenidamente ella se ruborizo …en eso empezo una cancion tipo tango ..- quieres irte a sentar no creo que sepas bailar este tipo de musica …- le dijo el desafiante

Ahora tu vas a ser el sorprendido porque si se mi abuelo…

No me des explicaciones veamos como bailas …. Y con un rapido movimiento empezaron a bailar… daban unos pasos y el la miraba fijamente … ella le volteaba la mirada … giro …. El vestido de hermione tomaba vuelo … podia sentir no solo la mirada de malfoy sino la de otras personas tambien … ella lo miraba de nuevo .. el la guiaba …se podia sentir la pasion … el porte con el que bailaban

(n/a..vieron la película bailemos o bailamos "shall we dance" no me acuerdo como se llama con Jennifer lopez? Pss asi imaginenselo)

el se veia dominante y eso era algo que intrigaba a hermione bailaba bastante bn podia persivir su fresco aroma … la cancion estaba a punto de terminarse y el la giro rapidamente y hizo esa caida famosa de tango ( n/a no es caida pero no c como se llama cuando el se inclina y ella se dobla todo raro hacia atrás) y mientras hacian esto el se acerco a ella y le susurro al oido

te saque a bailar solo para darte ilusiones y que tu noche no fuera tan aburrida-hermione persivio su aliento a menta - … eres afortunada ….no cualquiera..- y diciendo esto dejo en el centro de la pista a una hermione confundida y algo enojada.

"increíble maldito malfoy …. Haaaa! Darte ilusiones desgraciado.." penso hermione en medio de su confusion y se dirigio a su mesa de nuevo ,tomo una bebida y se puso a patikr con jashua disimulando que nada habia pasado de repente veia de reojo a malfoy bailando con roxanne y riendo con ella …"perra… con ella is te diviertes vdd huroncito …"

Ahí estaba ella … la vio bailando con jashua y la reconocio al instante por su vestido perla …. Se veia hermosa .. claro que no lo podia admitir ……. Veia como se movia con gracia y con el estupido de jashua … como odiaba a ese tipo desde hace ya varios años … después vio que se dirigian a su mesa y platicaban con el idiota de weasel que estaba con abigail …abigail? Que hacia ella con el? ¿ que le sucede a el mundo?

… noto que jashua le tomaba la mano a Granger …. Vio la cara de incomodidad de ella y fue cuando decidio acercarse …¿para que? Nada mas para hacer enojar a jashua de que su enemigo malfoy bailara con su pareja y de paso burlarse un rato de la sanggre sucia… ¿realmente lo habia hecho por eso? Mmm no …. Le dieron celos y sintio la necesidad de apartar a hermione de ese idiota …. Pero eso era algo que obviamente no hiba a admitir… después se vio ahí bailando con ella …¿tango? La verdad era que su mama lo habia obligado a tomar clases de baile ¿que demonios le pasaba a su madre? Pero al parecer valieron la pena … termino de bailar con ella y se dirigio con roxanne su pareja de baile …

Bailar con roxanne no le era tan divertido como bailar con granger pero el no entendia porque … roxanne era hermosa con sus ojos verdes .. pero después llegaban los ojos miel de hermione y arruinaban todo … "¿que me sucede?".

Queridos alumnos de hogwarts ya casi son las 12:00 am y quisiera decirles un par de cosas …. - escucharon la voz repentina de albus dumbledore - primero que nada espero que esten disfrutando del baile de halloween…..- se mantuvo en silencio un rato- … quisiera anunciar a los 4 ganadores de los viajes de intercambio a las escuelas beuxbatons y durmstrang …-

Viajes de intercambio?- pregunto hermione a jashua y ron

Si …. Pusieron un letrero antier de que hiba a haber un viaje de intercambio .. solo uno de cada casa hiba a ir a beuxbatons o durmstrang 2 semanas – contesto jashua- al parecer van a anunciar a los ganadores .

Los 2 alumnos que van a ir a beuxbatons son los siguientes…. Adela porter de hufflepuff y yaimeh shlovsky de ravenclaw .- hizo una breve pausa - y los 2 alumnos que iran a el colegio de magia durmstrang seran Hermione granger de gryffindor ..

Herms! Esa eres tu!- le dijo ron emocionado - durmstrang? – su expresión cambio por completo al recordar a krum

… y Draco Malfoy de slytherin …. A los 4 los espero mañana en mi oficina después del almuerzo para darles mas información sobre el intercambio y la fecha ….FELICIDADES Ahora sigan disfrutando de su baile de halloween ….

"Draco malfoy? Noo puede ser " penso hermione

Bueno bailamos hermione?- pregunto jashua de nuevo

-este si … solo una porque ya estoy cansada ….. terminaron de bailar y el la acompaño a su sala comun .

Gracias jashua me la pase estupendamente hoy –

yo igual espero que salgamos otro dia … - comento el

si claro bueno buenas noches

Buenas noches - el se acerco a ella lentamente y ella se volteo repentinamente y dijo la contraseña sin mas entro por el cuadro de la señora gorda dejando a un jashua algo desilusionado

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon si no fue lo que esperaban del baile pero .. hic lo que pude…..¿ que piensan del intercambio? …. Esto solo es una parte de la sorpresa jjaja hay mas aun!

Reviews! ……


	13. Chapter 13

Era domingo por la mañana … hermione no habia podido dormir bn ya que no habia dejado de pensar en cierto chico rubio que habia jugado con ella la noche anterior

" imposible que me siga gustando este imbecil …. Yaa basta mejor me enfoco en otras cosas … realmente nunk me gusto .. simplemente me llamaba la atención .. si solo eso"

Se vistio y salio a la sala comun …

hola hermione - pregunto un harry con unas pkñas ojeras –

hola chicos .-

vamos a desayunar no?- dijo ron- ya tngo hambre

si vamos

llegaron a el gran salon y se pusieron a comer tostadas y jugo de calabaza mientras platicaban sobre lo que habia pasado anoche … hermione no les contó sobre lo que sucedió con malfoy obviamente

Abigail … quedamos de vernos en la proxima visita a hogsmeade .. gracias herí no se que hubiera pasado sin tus consejos

Ron yo no hice nada –

Bien .. que vamos a hacer al rato – pregunto harry desinteresado en el tema

No pss no c … es domingo podemos ….. haaa.. se me olvidaba tngo que ir con dumbledore ahorita me va a decir lo del intercambio y eso ….

Aaa si es cierto … que bien hermione – la felicito harry

Bueno entonces nos vemos al rato no?

Si claro

Y con esto hermione salio del gran comedor y se dirigio a la oficina de dumbledore cantando para si misma hasta que se paro enfrente de la gárgola que no se movio

no me se la contraseña .. genial- se dijo hermione a si misma

ya deja de llorar granger …. …- Hermione volteo y vio a malfoy quien ahora estaba murmurando unas palabras y con eso la gárgola se movio y el entro ella solo lo siguió. ¿Malfoy habia estado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo? ¿La habia escuchado cantar?

-hola chicos - saludo dumbledore .. adela y yaimeh ya estaban ahí sentados enfrente de su escritorio…- muy bien empecemos con las indicaciones que son muy simples …. Se van el 4 de enero a las respectivas escuelas que van a visitar …. Ahí los van a recibir y los van a llevar a los cuartos de invitados … que vendrian siendo como una sala comun con dos cuartos y un baño … mientras esten aya se van a tener que apoyar unos a otros

"genial yo no creo poder encontrar apoyo de malfoy y que ni el crea que el va a obtener un poco de mi "penso hermione - recuerden que van a ir representando a nuestro colegio van a tomar clases normles mientras esten aya y tienen que seguir las reglas .. aya les van a dar mas indicaciones de lo que tienen que hacer según el reglamento de cada escuela

Bien eso es todo pueden irse y disfrutar de su domingo

Y eso fue lo que hicieron cada quien salio y se dirigio con su grupo de amigos

Hermione paso junto a malfoy quien estaba discutiendo algo con valtierra … al parecer algo no habia salido como lo tenia planeado pero a ella no le importaba eso asi que se fue con sus amigos

ella ya habia dicho que nos hiba a ayudar- le dijo michel indignado

si pero al parecer le vale …. Esta claro que no tiene el mismo interes en el tema que nosotros- dijo draco mas para si mismo que para michel

pues a quien mas podemos decirle no podemos poner un letrero que diga audiciones para una banda de …..

kyat ya se me ocurrira algo - la vio y luego llego la solucion a su mente

hermione estaba en la sala comun leyendo un libro cuando entro una lechuza negra con una carta algo corta según el criterio de hermione … harry y ron estaban jugando ajedrez y no lo notaron

"hoy a las 6 en el septimo piso" ….

De quien era esa carta? Hermione busco a la lechuza que le habia traido la carta y vio que esta ya estaba volando rumbo a la lechuzeria " lechuza negra?...ni idea de quien sea " vio el pergamino lo olfateo … "pino….. tendre que ir y enterarme de que se trata esto" penso .. después se dirigio con harry y ron y los vio jugar un rato .. nunca le habia gustado ese juego a pesar de que era un juego en el cual se requeria inteligencia paciencia y una mente estrategica y analitica .. después de que terminaron de jugar se dirigio a bañar se tomo su tiempo ya que apenas eran las 5 30 y ahí se quedo buen rato relajada y pensativa

Después salio y se cambio … se puso unos jeans a la cadera bastante padres y una blusa de manga larga y cuello en forma de v ya que empezaba a hacer frio y salio de la sala comun que gracias a dios estaba vacia .. y asi podia evitar las preguntas de sus amigos

Se dirigio a el septimo piso … se le hacia conocido ….

" sera mejor que me esconda atrás de una pared para ver primero a quien me haya mandado la carta " después escucho voces

Era draco malfoy con michel

Ya te dije lo tengo todo bajo control- le dijo malfoy impaciente

pues ya son las 6 10 y no llega

shhh yaa kyat michel ..escuche algo …...- otra vez la habia descubierto .. siempre hacia eso como era posible? - ya granger sabemos que estas aquí …

tranquila no te vamos a hacer nada – le dijo michel burlon

que quieres malfoy ….- contesto hermione segura

… recuerdas nuestro pequeño secreto?- le pregunto malfoy arrastrando las palabras

Trajiste a la sangre sucia a que ..- dijo michel

No interrumpas – lo cayo draco

A si es de eso .. yo no he dicho nada ni me acorda…- fue interrumpida

Lo sabemos …. lo que pasa es que tenemos un pequeño problema – dijo malfoy convencido – roxanne nos ayudaba cantando algunas canciones pero ahora se encuentra algo …… indispuesta a ayudarnos - bastante indispuesta ya que malfoy la habia abandonado a mitad del baile y se habia ido a dormir cosa que a ella no le parecio y se enojo bastante .. pero a draco no le importaba

Si se unio a un club de l…-

No me interrumpas michel – lo regaño draco- asi que …. Porque no pasas? - le pregunto draco a hermione viendo hacia el salon .. donde hermione los habia visto tocar la ultima vez

Hermione aun no entendia cual era el pto de su reunion ¿que tenia que ver ella ocn todo el problema de roxanne?

aun no entiendo que tiene qu ever esto conmigo-

granger no hagas que me ponga de mal humor.. entra ya y te explicare todo

ella no discutio mas y entro … en el salon ya estaban zabini y minor

- draco .. pense que no hiba a venir lo lograste – le dijo Alexis quien parecia estar enterado de todo a comparación de hermione blaise y michel

no entiendo nada ¿de que esta hablando?- pregunto una confundida hermione

queremos que tomes el lugar de roxanne …. No pongas esa cara granger- dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de hermione – no estamos muy felices te lo podemos asegurar … no nos quedo otra opcion

y como estas tan seguro de que los voy a ayudar a …. ¿Que era lo que hacia roxanne exactamente?

Cantaba algunas canciones - contesto blaise

A si .. estee como estas tan seguro de que les voy a ayudar malfoy?- pregunto desafiante

Granger granger granger …. No te queda de otra …en primera aceptas o ahora que estemos en durmstrang no t la vas a acabar …. Yo se que no nos caemos muy bien y no esperes que eso cambie ahora que estemos de intercambio y representandoa la escuela y todo ese rollo …. No has conocido mi lado peligroso y sin tus amigos cara de idiota potter y pobreton wanna be weasel .. sera mas facil enseñartelo … claro que si aceptas…podemos evitarnos eso y en segunda me debes varias granger .- la miro recordando la bludger y el occamy

Si ya entendi .. no me asustas– dijo hermione malfoy rodo los ojos …claro que si le asustaba poquito y durmstran pues Alexis habia estado ahí y sonaba peligroso y todo pero no lo hiba a aceptar - pero si tanto me necesitan .. les ayudare .. aunque no se que les hace pensar que canto bien

Te escuche hoy camino a la oficina del vejete de dumbledore ….y no es que te necesitemos tanto no te sientas tan importante - dijo draco sin importancia hermione se puso roja ¿la habia escuchado?

Bueno empezamos o que – dijo Alexis

Si ya – contesto blaise

Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto hermione

Sientate en lo que terminamos de ensayar – le ordeno draco

Sentarme .. podria estar leyen do un buen libro en vez de estar a

Ya granger … bien que t gusta – le dijo alexis riendo hermione se quedo callada

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y a afinar todo … al parecer ya tenian el hechizo del sonido y todo porque se veian despreocupados ….

- esta es para ti Hermione Granger- escucho que decia draco por el micrófono … hermione se sorprendio jajaja y ellos se empezaron a reir .

De repente se empezo a escuchar una guitarra

(iggy pop feat sum 41 little know it all bajenla y ponganla para que entiendan)

_I'm the kid that no one knows, - DRACO_

_I live a life I never chose, _

_But these thoughts in my mind, _

_Are my own, my own_

Hermione sentia la Mirada burlona y penetrante de malfoy la ponia nerviosa era obvio que se estaban burlando de ella .. que hacia ella ahí …. Porque tenia que torturarse de esa manera no lo hiba a permitir …l

_I'm face to face with the unknown, - ALEXIS_

_My scary movie will be shown, _

_I've got one evil mind, _

_My own, my own_

_Chorus: DRACO Y ALEXIS_

_We take from one another,_

_And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side, _

_But nothing lasts forever, _

_When stupid turnes to cleaver, _

_Why are you surprised, _

_Little know it all (litle know it all)_

_Ten bucks in my hand, _

_Little know it all (little know it all)_

_Don't cry, I understand_

_So..._

La miraban burlones ella los miraba desafiante no hiba apermitir que notaran que no le gustaba ser el blanco de sus burlas

_I'm a target although smart, - ALEXIS_

_They got amunition I got heart, _

_I'm analyized and tagged, _

_Before I start_

_So tell me who can I respect, DRACO_

_I feel the leash around my neck, _

_As I find out the shame, _

_In the game (in the game)_

_Chorus:DRACO Y ALEXIS_

_We take from one another,_

_And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side, _

_But nothing lasts forever, _

_When stupid turnes to cleaver, _

_Why are you surprised,_

_And I feel like I've crawled outside the box_

_And I feel like I'm sleeping when I'm not_

_Chorus: DRACO Y ALEXIS_

_We take from one another,_

_And never stop to wonder how it feels from the other side, _

_But nothing lasts forever, _

_When stupid turnes to cleaver, _

_Why are you surprised, _

_Little know it all (litle know it all)_

_Ten bucks in my hand, _

_Little know it all (little know it all)_

_Don't cry, I understand_

_You little know it all (litle know it all)_

_Ten bucks in my hand, _

_Little know it all (little know it all)_

_Don't cry I understand,_

_You'll never know it all_

Ja ja ja - rio sarcasitca Hermione ellos estaban riendo después siguieron ensayando y al las 8 30 decidieron detenerse y empezaron a guardar los intrumentos

-ok granger acercate – le dijo draco tranquilo .. hermione lo notaba diferente ..sereno alomejor era el efecto que tenia después de desquitar toda su energia con la guitarra

- eso era lo que hacia roxanne? escuchar sus canciones burlonas …- le dijo ella algo enojada

-no, solo tu .. eres privilegiada a ella nunca le dedicamos ninguna cancion …. Deberias de escuchar la lyrica mejor es buena

- si Si lo hare- dijo ella distraidamente

- bien granger te voy a dejar una tarea bastante sencilla .. espero que tu pequeña mentesita pueda con ella .. no creo que te moleste porque a ti te encanta hacer tareas no? - ella solo lo miro con cara de eres un idiota - ya que no hay quejas es esto .. un simple invento mio.- saco un pequeño libro de su bolsa y se lo mostro … el libro era del tamaño de su mano lo abrio y vio que en el habia titulos de canciones y nombrees de grupos …- antes de que puedas cantar algo tienes que escucharlo ….. solo abres este libro y dices acitvmusique y apareceran las letras después con la punta de tu varita seleccionas la cancion y pones tu mano sobre la hoja ….. hazlo- le ordeno repentimante

- esperate si – le contesto ella algo exasperada … ¿porque se la pasaba dandole ordenes? – primero que nada si voy a entrar a cantar a su grupo .. draco la interrumpio

- no eres parte de la banda todavía solo eres la suplente de roxa-

-no he terminado – lo interrupio ella esta vez- …. Para su sorpresa draco se quedo callado – si voy a ser la suplente de quien sea … primero que nada quiero que me dejes de dar ordenes … no soy tu sirvienta … - termino ella

- si claro … - le contesto el y le entrego el libro –

-acitvmusique- siguió todas las indicaciones que le dijo malfoy y de repente escucho la musica … dentro de ella .. era una sencaion extraña y como pudo notar… draco no escuchaba la musica – woow tu lo inventaste ..

- si .. es un hechizo sencillo cualquiera con la suficiente inteligencia lo podria hacer - contesto el orgulloso – he inventado otras cosas pero…. ¿Para que t digo esto? - se pregunto a si mismo … de repente se dejaba llevar y parecia que empezaba a tener una conversación prudente con granger pero eso era imposible

- bueno como apago esto?- pregunto hermione confundida ….

- granger es logico .. quitas tu mano y cierras el libro-

Y fue lo que hizo al momento de separar su mano la musica se dejo de escuchar

- bueno adios .. ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases … - dijo hermione al ver que no habia nadie en el salon solo ella y malfoy .. bajaron las escaleras juntos bueno no tan juntos pero cerca y cuando se hiba a desviar para tomar camino a sus respectivas salas comunes

- te mando una lechuza para informarte del proximo ensayo – le dijo malfoy y sin esperar respuesta desaparecio

Hermione siguió con su camino rumbo a la sala comun donde la esperaban dos amigos furiosos.


	14. Chap14 unh pkño avanc

Chapter 14

Pasaron 2 semanas sin que pasara nada relevante se acercaban las vacaciones y con estas , navidad , Hermione todavía no sabia a donde se iba a ir de viaje ni siquiera estaba segura si iba a salir de hogwarts para navidad ….

Hey Hermione no seas malamiga! - dijo ron indignado

no ron t dije que hicieras la tarea y preferiste mandarme por un tubo e irte a jugar quidditch ahora no t voy a ayudar ni a pasar nada - dijo ella seria

- sale hee pideme algo -

ya ron ella tiene toda la boca llenaa de razon - dijo harry burlandose de los dos

kyat harry como tu ya la tienes hecha … ayudame harry ya que doña "no t paso nada porque estoy amargada" no quiere

otra mañana de sabado comun en la sala comun de gryffindor hermione dejo a sus amigos haciendo la tarea y se fue a recostar a un sillon y se dispuso a escuchar musica del libro raro que malfoy le habia dado habia canciones muuy buenas y otras algo sataniks pero en general a hermione le agradaban los gustos de musica de los slytherins estaba tranquila escuchando are you ready de three days grace cuando de repente una lechuza negra , la lechuza de draco, se poso en la recargadera del sillon y le entrego una pkña nota.

_Hoy, mismo lugar ,misma hora _

_D.M._

Bien … ella ya empezaba a pensar que lo de la cantada habia sido una broma pero al parecer era en serio, "menos mal que ya hice todas mi tareas pero como me voy a escapar de ron y harry ….mmm ya me las ingeniare"

Por alguna extraña razon a hermione le daban ganas de ir , de seguro era porque le gustaba la musica y ese rollo , se supone que esto deberia ser una tortura para ella sin embargo no le molestaba nada.

- ya herms porfavoooor tienes razon soy un irresponsable pero ayudame- escucho que ron le suplicaba

- bien ron - se levanto y se dirigio hacia su compañero para ayudarle – que no se vuelva a repetir

-claro-

Pasaron un buen rato en la sala comun de gryffindor terminando la tarea y platicando cuando se dirigieron a el comedor a comer

hey que vamos a hacer mas al rato?- pregunto harry

no se … ahrita no se nada primero tengo que comer- dijo ron

tu hermione?-

esteeeeee…… heee ….- "ups" – tengo que hacer una investigación runas antiguas en la biblioteca

En serio? – dijo ron con la boca llena – que flojera bueno en lo que la haces podemos ir a jugar quidditch harry

Me parece perfecto- y siguieron comiendo sin mas.

Las siguientes horas se pasaron rapido y cuando hermione menos lo esperaba ya era hora de ir con malfoy." Espero que no se ponga d pesado pedante hoy , porque si es asi me largo" penso mientras se acercaba a el salon donde siempre ensayaban

-hey granger , que bueno que llegas ya íbamos a empezar sin ti – dijo zabini al verla entrar al salon

- bien ya no hay que perder tiempo- dijo minor

-empecemos -

- que hago yo?- pregunto hermione algo desconcertada se sentia algo inútil y en parte era molesto tener que literalmente "obedecer" a los slytherins.

-preparate para cantar jajajjaa- dijo riendo Alexis bastante sexy

- aun no se me las canciones-

- no te preocupes lo tengo todo bajo control granger - dijo Malfoy despreocupado y con un movimiento veloz d su varita saco un monton de hojas - aquí tengo las lyricas y supongo que escuchaste la musica … espero - añadio - asi que ya tienes la idea principal

-si granger no tendras problema – dijo Michael

- bien –

- perfecto empecemos con zombie – dijo Alexis - Michael marca el ritmo ….. granger yo te indico cuando empezar

procura no equivocarte ……….mucho jajaja - dijo malfoy desafiante hermione rodo los ojos

y empezo la musica (zombie - the cranberries )

hermione se quedaba callada algunas veces porque se perdia pero en si lohizo bn para ser la primera vez

estuvo bn granger … para ser tu primera vez- le dijo Michael

la verdad es que yo esperaba algo mejor pero …..- dijo Alexis

con el tiempo mejoraras – le dijo blaise

bueno ahora are you ready no?

Si esta bn- contesto valtierra y malfoy le paso la lyrica a hermione

esta es algo difícil tienes que meterle sentimiento granger si no no me sirves- le dijo malfoy

haaay calmado malfoy .. no tengo porque estar aquí si? si realmnt no t gusta me largo …me vale - hermione sonaba algo ofendida

granger .. tranquila solo aclaro unas observaciones .. nada que no se pueda arreglar . empecemos

y asi estuvieron tocaron unas 5 mas y repitieron otras

- oigan no creen que esto es algo rudo para que una niña lo cante- dijo hermione pensado la situación .. como que el punk no era lo suyo realmnt le gustaba pero no se le hacia su estilo

- tu no cantas esas …alomejor solo la de zombie .. tu nos vas a ayudar con canciones mas tranquilas como las d mana o cosas asi – aclaro Michael

a estee… bien …- contesto hermione extrañada .. "ntncs para que me ponen a ensayar esto"

- bueno ya me voy adios - se despidio y salio del salon y escucho que tocban otra ….. sonaba bien pero ya estabacansada y prefirio irse

ya le dijiste lo de diciembre?- pregunto blaise a draco

no .. no se lo pienso decir hasta que sea indicado … quiero sorprenderla ..- y empezo a reir burlon aocmpñado de sus amigos

…………

-----------------------------------------

Heey jajaja no se ustedes pero yo ya daba por muerto este fanfic .. hasta que me mandaron 2 reviews que lo revivieron …. Gracias Lara malfoy-lynn y black angel … si quieren pueden dar ideas .. todas son bienvenidas …. Plis manden reviws y prometo escribir mas seguido sobre todo ahora que son vacaciones ¡! Yeeeei

Les voy dar un sorpresa de navidad .. no tienenque portrse bien solo mnden reviews

Paulina malfoy ¡!


	15. Chap 15 Brukly

Hey! Yo se que el capitulo pasado estuvo algo corto y pss por lo mismo actulize mas rapidin apart d que recibi reviews! Y pss me anime… muchisisisisiissisisimas gracias Lara Malfoy Lynn ,(ya tienes masomenos la idea de lo de navidad hee jajaja algo asi va a ser ) Euge y Maria Jose no desesperes aquí aun no se dan cuenta de que se quieren y pss por eso faltan mas demostraciones de amor

Pero esperate tantito! Jajaja bueno aquí los dejo con el chap 15 y ya sbn los reviews son la muestra de que les gusto THANX.

-----.-.-.-.-.-------------…..----------……………------------------….---

CHAP 15

Asi como pasaron los dias , pasaron los ensayos y las clases …. En los ensayos hermione no tenia mucha comunicación con los slyterins a veces le gustaba hacerse del rogar y les decia que no podia ir etc. …. El tiempo paso y las vacaciones de invierno llegaron .

Hermione durante los ensayos escucho a Malfoy y Minor hablar de las vacaciones al parecer las iban a pasar juntos en ksa de Malfoy… .. Zabini y Valtierra los iban a visitar después …. Lo que significaba que no iba a haber ensayos durante las vacaciones

" creo que los voy a extrañar……..a los ensayos claro"

- hey herms que bueno que t quedas aquí para vacaciones … tu sabes para pasarla juntos – le dijo ron antes d tomar su jugo de calabaza

si esta bien pasar las vacciones juntos .- sonrio harry - aunque aun no entiendo … porque no t vas con tu familia como siempre?

Por lo de mi abuela ya t lo dije … enfermo y mi mama la esta cuidando es algo complicado pero … va a estar bien - dijo hermione seria

Ooh que mal, esperemos que si , tu abuela siempre ha sido una persona fuerte- comento ron

Bueno cambiemos de tema .. – dijo harry

Sii! Que vamos a hacer en nuestro primer dia de vaks! – djo ron casi gritando

Tarea!- dijo hermione -es broma ronald – empezó a reir

De repente hermione se distrajo porque vio a los slytherins salir con sus maletas .. al parecer ya se iban ….. ella miro a malfoy el hizo lo mismo y ella desvió la mirada desinteresada cosa que a Malfoy le molesto ..

Los slytherins salieron de el gran comedor y se dirigieron a la chimenea mas cerkna que estuviera conectada a la red d polvos flu …

bien ntncs ya quedamos no?- pregunto michel

si ya esta todo bn planeado si hay algun cambio les mandare una lechza- les dijo malfoy seguro

Bueno entonces hasta entonces – dij0o blaise malfoy entro a la chimenea tomo polvos flu

"Mansión Malfoy"-

Alexis hizo lo mismo

- hey al rato nos vemos porque quede de verme con Abigail par despedirnos …- dijo ron sonrojandose ante la mirada incredula de harry

que ya andan o que? – dijo harry con una mirada curiosa

no! No! Solo somos buenos amigos-

ahí si … ahora asi le llama ahora no?-

bueno no t tngo que dar explicaciones – y diciendo esto se fue

a mi se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado – dijo harry a hermione mientras veia como ron salia de el gran comedor a lo que hermione asintio.

Dos dias pasaron después d que iniciaron las vacaciones ron hermione y harry ya habian hecho varias cosas como pelea d bolas de nieve esquiar y cosas por el estilo y ese dia habian ido a patinar a el lago que se encontraba congelado …por lo que los chicos estaban bastante cansados y decidieron ir a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente en la sala comun de gryffindor

no puede ser … ya van a empezar a jugar su juego de barbaros – dijo hermione mirando el tablero de ajedrez que ron akbaba de sakr

si …. No entiendo porque no t gusta ….-dijo ron

bueno yo regreso al rato entonces tngo ganas d caminar un rato –

bien herms .. no tardes- le dijo harry

Entonces hermione salio a caminar por el castillo …. Era algo tenebroso por la noche pero lo que ella tenia gnas de hacer era llegar a la torre de astronomia para ver las estrellas y pensar un rato ….. iba caminado por el pasillo de los trofeos cuando escucho un ruido extraño

AAAAHHH!

perdone … señorita… mi intencion no era asustarla … no no Brukly nunk asustaria a su ama .. nunca- dijo un elfo domestico algo extaño que habia aparecido de repente

a no te preocupes solo que fuiste algo …. Repentino-

Brukly vino a darle un mensaje …. De el señor Minor … hace unos dias me dio esto y me dijo qe se lo diera hoy a esta hora y Brukly asi lo hizo señorita – dijo indicandose y entregandole muna notita

Porque no me lo mando con una lechuza… esto es abuso intradomestico ( n/a eso que)

dijo que queria presision y velocidad y eso no lo tiene una lechuza señorita

bueno si muchas gracias …- dijo mientras leia la nota

"_rapido busca una chimenea y arroja esta nota"_

-Que demo….. Brukly sabes donde hay una chimenea cerkana? -"porque los slytherin siempre se hacen los misteriosos!"

- si si .. brukly conoce perfectaente el castillo justo por aquí hay una .. muy bonita calida y .. o si quiere puedo llevarla a una que –

-no no la mas cerkna no importa – interrumpio hermione

- a si si por aquí ..brukly le enseña- y en segundos hermione estaba en un aula vacia parada frente a la chimenea y arrojo la nota … se sintio algo estupida haciendo eso pero lo hizo segundos después aparecieron mlfoy y Alexis pero no solo su cara en ls llamas si no que aparecieron por polvos flu

-hey granger porque tardaste tanto – dijo Alexis

pues si fuern mas especificos y avisaran de esto a tiempo alomejor …- fue interrumpida por malfoy

ya ya .. no hay tiempo granger mañana tenemos una tokada en …. – ahora el fue el interrumido

te sientes bn? En dond aquí? Porque yo de aquí no salgo - dijo indignda

Ya granger no t pongas pesada… no es aquí … es en … ¿donde es Alexis?..- pregunto malfoy

Es un evento que est organizando un wey .. no es importante el tipo …. Vamos granger sera divertido- contesto Alexis observando a granger

Huuy si no sabes.. yo sola con ustedes jajaja .. ya en serio la broma fue buena tengo que admitirlo-

Mira Granger no t pongas de simple con nosotros mas en serio nunca habiamos hablado- dijo malfoy con un tono medio amenazador

Que se supone que quieren que haga? Que mañana me vaya con ustedes a no se donde … con slytherins .. seguro … y ue cante en sepa que lgar con sepa que tipo de gente y que regrese aquí para la noche?

Masomenos – dijo Alexis

Mas bien queremos que vengas con nosotros ahora …. Duermas en mi mansion mañana temprano ensayamos en la noche vamos a este asunto … regresamos a mi ksa te quedas un dia y al dia siguiente organize una tocada en mi mansion … con amigos y todo ….. si quieres después d eso t regresas aquí o puedes quedarte es anoche y regresar en la mañana . tu eliges- explico malfoy como si fuera la cosa mas facil del mundo.

Jajajajajajajajaja…………jaja YO en TU casa?-

Mansión granger

… seria suicidio… si no me matan uds .. seguro tu padre lo hace-

Mi padre no esta …. Obvio no t invitaria en su presencia y no le pienso decir y mi madre sale casi todo el dia no te conoce y no sabe que eres una sangre sucia

Malfoy – lo regaño Alexis y le hizo una mueca de no la cagues

a mira…. Ahora todo suena mas sencillo .. lo hubieras dicho antes .. crees que harry y ron no se van a dar cuenta de mi ausencia de tres dias?

Obvio .. les vamos a dar una carta escrita por ti .. de que tuviste un asunto y que te ausentaras por tres dias pero que estaras de regreso para navidad

Jajaja…. Malfoy en serio soy una niña …. No se .. no me inspira confianza ir con ustedes … tu sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien y

Granger … te prometo … que nadie te va hacer daño – dijo malfoy muy serio hermione lo observo sorprendida .. inclusive Alexis lo miro sorprendido … malfoy se oia sincero –

Y donde voy a dormir prque obviament no pienso compartir-

Mi mansión tiene muchas habitaciones la tuya ya esta preparada-

bueno esque…….-

ya granger .. no te hagas del rogar .. yo tambien te prometo que nada te va a pasar – le dijo Alexis después le sonrio .. bueno hio una mueca extraña que Hermione tomo como una sonrisa

bien tres dias nada mas – se inclino tomo un pergamino y se dispuso a escribir

escribio murmuro un hechizo a el pergamino y llamo a el elfo

brukly deja esto sobre la mesa de l sala comun de gryffindor

que hechizo fue ese?- pregunto Alexis

uno por si e pasa algo malo … la hoja se pondra roja y dira con letras mayusculas MANSION MALFOY y ya sabrn mis amigos l q-

que ingeniosa granger …- dijo malfoy algo ofendido por el hecho de que o confiara en su palabra

Hey mujer prevenida vale por dos

Observo como Alexis se metia a la chimenea y decia mansión Malfoy

vas- le dijo malfoy

espera mi ropa?-

mañana compras pero ya vamonos tengo sueño-

si con que dinero?- pregunto hermione burlona

garanger de eso no t preocupes ahorza muevete – dijo malfoy malhumorado

y después hermione dijo lo que nunca hubiera esperado decir en su vida

-MANSION MALFOY-

Jaja este si estuvo algo largo…. Aunque no viene mucho .. pero ya se imaginaran como esta el prox cap mandn reviews!


	16. Chap 16 Mansion Malfoy

Jelooou … jaja gracias por sus reviews me animaron muchisimo

Euge ,anna 123 , Lara malfoy-lynn (fan #1) karen mariajose …

sirenitus por lo de las faltas de ortografia jaja tienes razon cortan la inspiración lo que pasa esque escribo con algo de prisa jeje y tengo uñas postizas y la neta no se las recomiendo a nadie estorban mucho… entonces como que influye en mi escritura y las abreviaturas como asi escribo en el msn ya me acostumbre .. pero voy a intentar tener mas cuidado con eso .. grax!

Aquí les va el chap 16 at least! Disfrutenlo!

-----.-------------.…..—.-.,.-.-.--,.-.,.-l-.-,.-l.-l-.,.,.-,.,..

Chap 16

MANSION MALFOY

Bruq! –

SI amo Draco? Me mando llamar?- un elfo domestico aparecio de la nada

Demuestrale donde queda su habitación –

Hermione vio con desagrado como malfoy trataba a el pobre elfo domestico ….. la verdad no lo trataba tan mal pero el hecho de que malfoy le hablara asi no le gustaba nada

si amo Draco ….. sigame por aquí señorita-

malfoy y Alexis ni siquiera se molestaron en ver a hermione retirarse con el elfo .. siguieron su camino por el amplio pasillo y cada quien se dirigio a su respectiva habitación

a simple vista … la mansión Malfoy no era tan tetrica como hermione pensaba que iba a ser … de hecho era acogedora .. los pasillos eran amplios con piso de mármol (según hermione) y cuadros de antepasados de la FamiliA Malfoy Black ( se podria decir que era lo mas tetrico de la casa) conforme iban caminando ella y Bruq , unas antorchas qe se encontraban pegadas a la pared se encendían

Repentinamente Bruq se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba (n/a jajaja según yo suena elegante)

Esta es su habitación señorita - comento bruq haciendo una especie de revernecia

ooooh muchas gracias –

no se le ofrece nada señorita?-

no no … bueno … si este … no sabe donde puedo conseguir un vaso con agua?-

o en la mesita de noche hay señorita –

aah bueno muchas gracias bruq que amable

de nada señorita … - y desaparecio

Hermione abrio la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un ventanal enorme enseguida vio la cama adoselada …. Cortinas color vino ,con azul marino la colcha de la cama era de los mismos colores que las cortinas todo estaba combinado … se asomo a el baño … las llaves de agua eran .. al parecer de plata habia toallas color vino y otras color azul marino …. Vio un jacuzzi enorme y junto a el una regadera aparentemente comun …. Habia una especie de mueble con diferentes shampoos y jabones para baño al otro extremo habia un enorme espejo y una mesa pegada a la pared de mármol …. Con un lavabo y cepillos etc.

Todo parcia de la realeza …

"esto es una exageración … pero debo admitir que me encanta!"

Algo que noto al salir del baño fue lo fria que era la habitación .. la casa en si… era fria … solo que por la emocion del momento no lo habia notado

" que hago aquí .. si harry y ron lo supieran me matarian ….. esto fue una decisión que debi pensar mas …. Y si me pasa algo? ……. No no malfoy prometio … hey espera espera … malfoy? Como si la palabra de malfoy valiera ….. bueno el hechizo seguro que si pasaran mas de tres dias harry y ron se darian cuenta de que algo no esta bien ……… no no que nervios y si canto mal… mejor me preocupo de eso en la mañana………….brr tengo frio……….. bien que me voy a poner de pijama?"

se dirigio hacia la cama y vio que habia un camisón extraño

"vaya malfoy tenia planeado todo"

Destendio la cama y habia como tres tipos de sabanas diferentes hasta abajo habia unas calientitas después unas de ceda y dsps unas delgadas sobre esas habia un colcha aterciopelada y sobre esa la colcha pesada que cubria la cama

"hey al parecer no voy a pasar frio"

sin mas durmió tranquilamente estaba muy cansada por la ida a patinar con harry y ron

-----

------------

Despierte señorita … despierte-

Que? quien? donde? …. Haa! - hermione se desperto desorientada … al parecer no habia sido un sueño … realmnt estaba en la mansión malfoy ….. descrubio que el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado y se dio cuenta que era porque las cortinas estaban abiertas y entraba luz del enorme ventanal

el señor malfoy me pidio que le informara que el desayuno es en una hora …. Que se ponga la misma ropa de ayer y que después de desayunar la acompañe a comprar un par de cambios de ropa

que? Este ,…. Bien .. gracias bruq-

bruq desaparecio como lo habia hecho la noche anterior y hermione se dirigio a el enorme ventanal descrubrio un bello jardin .. algo demasiado grande según el criterio de hermione …… después se dirigio a el baño

- cual de todas las burbujas seria bueno usar? – dijo sonriendo… - lavanda? Rosas? O …. - facil habia como 20 tipos diferentes asi que decidio hacer una mezcla de rosas y lavanda y se metio a la bañera …. Se remojo ahí facil unos 15 minutos 20 y se puso a meditar su situación … después salio y se cambio abrio la puerta de su cuarto y se encontro . sola .. en el largo pasillo de la mansión malfoy

- bravo malfoy …. Se t olvido darme un mapa de tu mansión! - y doblo a la derecha de vez en cuando abria unas puertas .. no sin antes tocar …. Y descubria diferentes habitaciones …. En una parecia una sala de practica de esgrima y a el fondo del pasillo descubrio una enorme puerta … toco … nadie contesto y a abrio …se encontro con una enormee biblioteca ( n/a tipo la bella y la bestia jeje)

- genial … aquí me la pasare lo que resta de el dia .. o mañana! Bien- dijo hermione asombrada - se me hace tarde …… salio de la biblioteca y como ya habia llegado hasta el fondo decidio regresar por donde habia ido paso su cuarto , descubrio que la mansión tenia techos altos …. Camino hasta que porfin vio un area en forma de circulo con unos ventanales enormes y unas escaleras que daban hacia los dos lados … tmb se dio cuenta que el pasillo seguia pero decidio bajar las escaleras ……. De repente se vio en la recepcion y encontro a una elfa domestica …

-hola disculpe …. Me podria indicar donde esta el comedor?-

- o claro señorita .yo .. yo le indico donde …- y rapidamente la dirigio hacia el comedor .. pasaron una sala … una puerta grande …. Otra puerta .. otra sala? hasta que por fin llego a el comedor que tenia una mesa enorme como para 50 personas

( n/a que exagerado)

-gracias

llegas tarde granger –

si me hubieras dado un mapa no me habria perdido! Asi que no me vengas a reclamar nada

si claro granger -

Sirvete – le dijo blaise – sientete como en tu casa

Ni lo pienses ….. aparte como si fuera tu casa blaise – dijo malfoy

Después de desayunar ….bruq t acomañara a comprar ropa …. Busca algo para esta noche y para la otra tocada-le digo Alexis

- y de regreso vamos a ensayar- dijo michel

- sii siiii … como ordenen …. ..- hermione se dirigio a el buffet y se dispuso a desayunar y los ignoro lo mas que pudo … nadamas porque eran mas que ella ya se habian puesto a darle ordenes y eso no le parecia

Terminaron de desayunar y hermione salio con bruq malfoy le habia dado suficiente dinero como para comprarse una casa ….. y se dirigieron a una plaza .. ¿magica? Si

La plaza era pequeña pero habia de todo entro a una tienda .. y se puso a ver la ropa ….

- me voy a probar estos – le dijo a bruq este asintio

Se metio a el provador

-Que tal?... bruq?-

- lo mande devuelta a la mansión …. Esa esta bien …. Granger no tenemos todo el dia te sugiero que eligas unos jeans y unas blusas o playeras o lo que sea … y ya vamonos- dijo malfoy con tono apresurado

- bien … pero donde estan los demas?- contesto hermione algo sorprendida de ver a malfoy

- fueron a comprar unas cosas …. Ropa o no se que …… hey que te parece este?- sugirió sin importancia granger lo miro sorprendida al parecer mlfoy tenia buen gusto para elegir ropa.

- mmmm pss bien el color es original- no lo podia creer estaba comprando ropa con malfoy .. y malfoy iba a pagar .. en serio que a veces la vida te sorprende .. estuvieron ahí un rato .. ella se compro unos pantalones rotos y ajustados y unas cuantas playeras.

Salieron de la plaza y se encontraron con los demas ….. de repente llego una limosina negra muy elegante y se subieron todos . hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse nunca habia estado en una limosina antes y menos para ir d la plaza a una casa ... bueno mansión

ahorita vamos a ensayar…- comento Alexis se pusieron a platicar entre ellos y después …..

granger como te fue en la plaza…?- pregunto Michael

si… ya habias estado en una plaza magica antes?- era su imaginación o la estaban incluyendo a la platica o por lo menos no la estaban ignorando

aaa.. este .. no nunca …. –

Yo vivia en la plaza cuando andaba con rachel – comento Alexis divertido- al parecer la tipa no conocia ningun otro lugar divertido para salir con su novio

Si tipico de las mujeres .. son tan poco originales- comento Draco divertido

Heey .. no todas somos iguales.. solo las niñas superficiales con las que ustedes andan

Calmate granger … tu a donde vas con tu novio?... si es que haz tenido - se burlo malfoy

Pues para tu mayor información … si e tenido y nunca lo he llevado a la plaza

Ya em acorde…. Victor Krum …. hey Granger tu vas a las ligas mayores heee- dijo blaise …. Era cierto ya empezaban a olvidar su romance con victor krum .

Tu? Con victor?... imposible - dijo Alexis - tu eras la Hermione de la que tanto hablaba cuando regreso de el torneo ….. nunca lo hubiera imaginado .. victor y yo eramos buenos amigos … muy buena onda el tipo ..a unque medio tosco – comento Alexis

malfoy no sabia porque al recordr a victor le daban nauseas y mas al recordarlo con granger en el baile …

Tosco? Era estupido …- comento Malfoy

Claro que no! – lo defendio hermione y esto lo hizo enojar mas aunque no lo demostro

Y ahora se van a ver en el intercambio- comento blaise

uuy granger no t da emocion?- comento Michael riendose

ese wey podria ser tu padre – dijo malfoy – es como 100 años mas grande que tu

No ,solo 2 … y aparte como dijo Zabini yo voy a las ligas mayores - ese comentario sono muy creido viniendo de parte de hermione pero lo habia hecho porque habia sentido algo de celos en malfoy … alomejor era su imaginación o quien sabe pero solo se dejo llevar

noto la cara de enojo que malfoy hacia en seguida quien después recupero su aspecto normal

- tenemos conceptos diferentes d lo que ligas mayores significa granger- y ahí termino la discusión

- y porque cortaste con Rachel- pregunto hermione a Alexis cambiando de tema

- pues tengo que admitir que si era algo superficial …. Pero se compensaba estaba muy bonita …. No se puede estar bonita y ser inteligente a la vez …. No se puede todo en esta vida … bueno alomejor si haya uno que otro caso extraño pero es difícil encontrar a alguien asi-

estaban entrando en confianza al parecer hiban a olvidar un poco sus diferencias

pero solo un poco …..

- tienes razon Alexis … mira aquí hay un claro ejemplo .. granger es inteligente pero no es bonita jajajajajaja- dijo blaise y fue cuando malfoy se dio cuenta que blaise era un pendejo y que granger era uno de esos casos extraños de los cuales Alexis habia hablado …. Era inteligente y bonita alomejor no una super modelo pero bonita al fin y al cabo .. tenia actitud aparte de todo y eso le gustaba de las niñas ……….alto …………. No podia pensar que granger era uno de esos casos extraños … ¿estaba loco?

si si blaise …. Que es bonito para ti?- pregunto hermione

a ti Alexis como t gustan las niñas? Guapas o bonitas-

A mi la verdad Guapas .

Guapas o bonitas?- pregunto hermione

Si es diferente una niña guapa a una niña bonita .. las guapas son mas sexys no se … y las bonitas son mas tiernas … a ti malfoy?

Mmmm no se una mezcla de guapa y bonita –

A mi me gustan bonitas – dijo Michael … parecia que se habian olvidado de que ella estaba ahí o por lo menos de que era una niña

hey ya llegamos –

a ensayar!-

espero que les haya gustado y perdon por la tardanza!

Reviews pliisss


	17. Chap 17 Tocada!

HELLOOO THERE! Cmo stan? Espero que bien .. el capitulo pasado no fue muy bueno debo de admitirlo jeje pero espero que se compense con este

Isa grax por no presionarme para que escriba esto rapido aunque si es medio frustrante cuando te dejan esperando semanas o peor aun meses pero pss simplemente a veces uno no esta tan inspirado o no tiene el tiempo jeje grax! Me alegra que t guste

Katelau- jaja gracias! Que bueno que t guste nunk pense que fuera asi como para leérselo de golpe eso me subio el animo jaja me agrado tu palabra hiperespacio! He no me lo esperaba espero que t guste lo que sigue!

Malfoyteamo – jaja yo tmb amo a malfoy! Tnms tanto en comun

Lara Malfoy lynn- hey subi este lo antes que pude jeje y alomejor alcanzo a poner el 18 antes de el jueves! Regalo de navidad de mi pa ti y todos!

Victoria!- yeeeei espero que cumplas con tu palabra de seguir el fic hasta el final he! Jejeje

Disfrútenlo!

……+…………….+……………..+…………….+

Chap 17

Ya esta listo todo? Conectado y eso?- pregunto blaise

Si…. Ya sta a ver prueba – contesto Michael

Se encontraban en una terraza.. al parecer en una de las 5 que malfoy tenia en su mansión …. Daba a un jardin muy bonito y amplio con flores y caminos .. tambien tenia como lagunitas tipo casa japonesa …. No sabia porque en ese lugar se sentia relajada … en la mañana habia estado nerviosa por cantar y todo pero en ese lugar los nervios habian desaparecido y esperaba que siguieran asi durante todo el dia..

En la terraza habia sillas y como un area tipo bar.

Bien .. empecemos- y asi comenzaron a ensayar … canciones como mi lupita de pito perez .. mana me vale y después se tornaron un poco mas punketones hermione aun cantando como green day wake me up when september ends o my chemical romance helena. Después de 2 hrs y media de ensayo

- bien estas son las que vamos a tocar en la tocada … por ahora suena bien todo- dijo Alexis

- bien hecho granger - la felicito Michael los demas asintieron malfoy solo la observo

-la tocada empieza a las 8 tenemos que llegar antes para prepararnos ahora son las 4:50 propongo que nos vayamos a arreglar y arreglemos todo para evitar problemas de ultimo momento- dijo malfoy decidido los demas asientieron y se dirijieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En el camino hermione se encontro con malfoy en la recepcion ……

este .. malfoy una cosa

que quieres granger?- contesto el algo sorprendido

me podrias decir por donde queda mi habitación esque .. todavía no me acostumbro

Granger granger alguien como tu ya deberia de haberse aprendido toda la mansión de memoria no crees?...

Malfoy malfoy nada mas he estado aquí una vez y de noche! Como esperas que recuerde donde queda cada cosa … todo se parece…- le contesto indignada .. que esperaba el menso ese! El porque habia vivido ahí toda su vida.

Ya granger sigueme - cruzaron una sala sin siquiera verse hasta que se toparon con las escaleras dobles con las que hermione ya estaba familiarizada

Subes las escaleras y a la derecha sabras cual e stu habitación – le indico malfoy el subio las esclaras solo que por el otro lado y dio vuelta a la izquierda hermione tenia curiosidad por como seria la habitación de malfoy .. si la de invitados era asi de magnifica como seria la del hijo del dueño…. Pero eso es algo que quizas nunca sabria

Camino por el pasillo y porfin encontro su cuarto

"sera mejor que me apure .. son las 5:15 " y asi como entro a bañarse salio se puso sus jeans ajustados rotos y una playera blanca pegada con corte v … unos tenis converse negros algo rotos …. Según su humilde opinión se veia tierna pero con un toque de rudeza y ese era el efecto que queria lograr

Habian quedado de encontrarse en el area de las escaleras …. Hermione se peino con una coleta y unos cuantos mechones caidos .. algo despeinada pero con estilo se habia puesto perfume y sha! Estaba lista entonces se dirigio a las escaleras

Lo primero que vio fue el pelo despeinado y platinado de Draco estaba vestido con una playera negra muy sexy y unos jeans algo flojos y medio rotos ( n/a no se si vieron el video de getting away with murder de papa roach los jeans del vocalista digo para que se hagan una idea) tenis adidas franjas negras (n/a asi o mas explicita?) después vio el pelo oscuro de Alexis tambien despeinado y tambien de negro .. al parecer se habian puesto de acuerdo solo que el iba vestido todo de negro a comparación de malfoy y llevaba una corbata blanca rayada .. Michael llevaba una playera sin mangas pero no afeminada negra y unos shorts algo largos y …… unas chanclas? Si " que extraño" blaise tambien iba de negro y ella de blanco … en fin

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras los tipos notaron su blanca presencia … y la observaron detenidamente … se veia bien bastante bien para ser hermione granger pero ninguno se lo iba a decir .. obviamente.

este… bien ya yo creo que ya es hora de marcharnos son las 6:58- comento Alexis

bien ya esta la limosina – dijo draco – ya larguemonos de aquí

al fin habian llegado a el lugar …. Y los nervios que habia sentido en la mañana regresaron y la paz que habia sentido en la terraza se desvanecio …. " que hago aquí?" el lugar era algo oscuro y al aprecer habia de todo tipo de gente … algo que habia estado pensando hermione y que le daba miedo era el hecho de que fuera pura gente malosa fumadora de marihuana y con piercings y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo …. O peor aun .. mortifagos. …. Pero la idea la habia descartado .. la gente que estaba ahí no se veia muy ruda .. por lo menos no tanto.

Michael habia regresado

- bien ya nos regstre y me dieron las indicaciones .. somos el tercer grupo que toca .. pero tenemos que pasar atrás a arreglar todo el asunto y pss no se .. este alguna pregunta?

- donde estan los baños? ….. creo que voy a vomitar- dijo hermione nerviosa y con cara de enferma

- no me vengas con que estas nerviosa granger- dijo malfoy .. el … siempre tan seguro aun enfrente de mil personas.

- la verdad si malfoy!- dijo ahora algo enojada

-tenias que ser!... tengo una idea .. espera como era?- se dijo a si mismo pensativo a si – tráeme un vaso con agua zabini – ordeno blaise obedecio y al instante regreso con agua - bien ……. "Aqua nervisiram"- murmuro a el vaso y batió con su varita el liquido- bien granger … bebe esto…

- que es eso?-

- bebelo! Como eres necia no t voy a envenenar… por ahora …. no me conviene - dijo entregandole el vaso y dandole una ultima mirada de te conviene se retiro

" maldito ….. sera algo para los nervios? espero que funcione" el liquido no tenia color ni olor ….lo tomo y se dio cuenta que no tenia sabor De hecho era lo mismo que agua aparentemente … al instante se sintio mas relajada y menos nerviosa

- hola disculpa… por aquí entras a el backstage? – le pregunto un joven que hermione hubiera jurado que era cedric diggory pero no lo hizo por el simple hecho de que lo habia visto muerto.

- aah si si … por aquí derecho doblas a la izquierda- le dijo ella observandolo …. Vaya que estaba guapo

-bueno gracias nos vemos …. Tu nombre es?

-Hermione Granger –

- Erick Leto …. Un placer- ella le sonrio … era bonita por eso le habia preguntado ya que el sabia de memoria donde quedaba el backstage habia estado ahí mil veces …solo buscaba un pretexto para saludarla …

entro por el pasillo … después de unos minutos ella hizo lo mismo …. Era increíble draco era un genio como habia podido lograr borrar ese sentimiento nauseabundo nervioso que habia sentido con un poco de h2o (n/a que payasa) y este

" erick pienso que ha de ser algo de diggory porque .. se parecen mucho …"

Se reunio con los demas del grupo …

Esa banda toca bien- comento Michael

-si tienen potencial- dijo Alexis- me agrada bastante y eso que a mi no me gusta cualquier cosa – comento sin importancia hermione asintio en su interior

Los chavos que estaban tocando salieron del escenario … eran los segundos y de baterista se encontraba erick .. "wow" penso hermione el vocalista o mas bien la voocalista era una mujer que se veia un año mas grande que hermione …. El chavo paso junto a ella y le sonrio .. ella lo imito …y malfoy observo

"que le pasa a ese lunatico?... bueno tambien a ella sta tonta o que?"

-seguimos nosotros draco .. Alexis...- dijo blaise algo nerviso

- bien pss vamos! - Dijo Michael con confianza …. Tenian que ser slytherins … hermione no se sentia nerviosa .. todo lo contrario se sentia segura .. y tenia la certeza de que todo iba a salir bien

-1 … 2 …. 3….. 4- dijo Michael y empezaron a tocar …. Tocaron las de ensayo por orden de vez en cuando draco decia algunas palabras como …

Ahora pasamos a algo un poco mas punk o cosas por el estilo

- esta es nuestra ultima cancion que tocaremos por esta noche …. Como vocalista … Hermione granger! … bateria! Michael Valtierra …. - hermione podia escuchar os gritos de la gente - Bajo Blaise zabini , primera y segunda guitarra Alexis Minor y yo Draco Malfoy …. Tambien quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a una tocada que se festejara en mi mansión pasado mañana! Gracias! - y de repente Alexis empezo a tocar la guitarra y terminaron con My chemical romance

Al salir del escenario hermione podia escuchar los gritos de la gente al precer si les habia gustado .

-hey! Este … quien es el lider de la banda? - pregunto un chavo extraño

quien quiere saber?- pregunto Malfoy desafiante

- soy bajista de la banda que paso antes de ustedes …- "erick" - escuchamos que les gusta green day … lo que pasa es que tu diles erick…-

- hola mi nombre es erick Leto y pss queriamos ver si podiamos juntar nuestras bandas para tocar la de wonderwall boulevard of broken dreams .. es asi una mexcla de las dos canciones … y asi pensabamos que- lo interrumpieron

van a tocar pasadomañana? - pregunto Alexis

este pues si…. Bueno ustedes ya se saben boulevard of broken dreams solo es cuestion de juntarla … mañana podemos ensayar y tmb pasadomañana antes de la tocada ….. si le entran?

Si no? .. me parece perfecto .. mañana a las 11 en mi mansión .. - dijo malfoy poniendole fin a el asunto

Si entonces mañana ….. es un trato adios- la vocalista de el oro grupo les sonrio y se fue tras sus compañeros

- estuvo genial no? – pregunto Alexis en el camino de regreso

-…si …. Va a estar padre y original la combinación de bandas- dijo draco

-si a mi me parecio una idea genial- comento hermione

- bien esperemos que no sean unos pendejos en los ensayos si no tendremos que desecharlos – dijo malfoy dandose importancia- tipico que luego se quieren poner sus moños y dar ordenes y eso no lo vamos a permitir

- tienes razon … espero que no sean pesados –

Cuando al fin llegaron a la mansión malfoy cada quien se dirigio a su habitación y hermione durmió con una sonrisa en la boca.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Espero que les haya gustado …. Alomejor no fue tan wooow como lo esperaban pero pss ya la vdd no se me ocurrio nadamas que poner…. Apart es la 1 36 de la mañana ya me duele la espalda

.. hey espero que les haya gustado lo de cedric jajaja imaginenselo como el de la peli jaja woow no?

Bajen la cancion boulevard of broken drems wonderwall …. Oasis greenday es una mezcla rara

No se preocupen hermione no se escapa con erick

…………….aun

Byee! Reviws plis plis plis! Cuidense suerte …

Si resivo los suficientes reviews como para hacer el prox cap antes del jueves lo hare .. si no pss alomejor me tardo un poco mas jejeje ñak ñak

--Paulina malfoy --


	18. Chap 18 Ensayo

YEEEEIIII FELIZ NAVIDAD! A TODOS LOS FANFICTIONISTAS

Espero que se la pasen muy bien en esta navidad … a este capitulo le voy a meter feeling jajaja para que no sea una decepción navideña

I hope that you all like it!

Chap 18

ya no t perdiste granger?- dijo draco burlon

no ya no .. gracias por preocuparte malfoy

jajaja no era preocupación granger … es asombro

Si si si …. A que hora tenemos ensayo … minor?- dijo hermione ignorando a malfoy y sirviendose el desayuno

Pss quedamos a las 11… asi que ahorita tenemos que ir a prepararnos - contesto mientras mordia su tostada

A bien……

Terminaron de desayunar los tres … ya que blaise y Michael se habian ido a sus respectivas casas la noche anterior y cada quien fue a su habitación a arreglarse lo que sea que se tuvieran que arreglar

Hermione se arreglo el pelo ya que iba a ver a erick y queria sorprenderlo .. se puso unos capri y una blusa pegada rosa .. bueno no solo a erick

"bien estoy lista!"

bajo las enormes escaleras y se dirigio a la terraza en la que habian ensayado el dia anterior .. cuando hermione llego no habia nadie asi que se dispuso a explorar el jardin …. Se dirigio hacia el camino y lo siguió … habia fuentes y a lo lejos distinguio algo como un … griffo? Eso era legal? Camino hasta que se encontro con un puente que estaba sobre un pequeño riachuelo ..¿estanque? con peces multicolor y tortugas algo extrañas.

-que haces aquí?

Hermione se sobresalto al escuchar la voy

Era malfoy …. Quien ahora estaba parado junto a ella en el puente .. en otras circunstancias eso se hubiera visto romantico pero draco no sonaba muy feliz

- este yo?.. pues no habia nadie y decidi explorar el lugar –

- ten cuidado granger … no deberias de meterte en lugares asi .. si t pierdes en mi mansión imaginate el jardin …… aparte este lugar es muy privado – dijo malfoy muy serio .. hermione observo su su gris mirada que al parecer observaba los peces

- porque?' .digo un jardin no es un lugar muuy privado

- granger… hay que ser originales .. no porque tu lugar privado sea el baño significa que ese sea el de todos - dijo rodando los ojos – este lugar tienes historia …. Mi abuela por parte de mi madre … fue la que puso estos peces y tdoo eso .. ella empezo a plantar todo lo que vez ahora …. Ella era muy pacifica .. tranquila y como que eso se lo dejo a el jardin ... no se si haz notado que aquí sientes mas tranquilidad que en otros lugares o alomejor solo soy yo – hermione asintio- … recuerdo que cuando era niño veniamos aquí a - no… no …. No … otra vez lo estaba haciendo le estaba hablando a granger como si fuera.. no c ….. - para que t cuento esto a ti?

- no se .. se me hace interesante .. ojala yo hubiera tenido una abuela asi … la mia murio cuando yo tenia un año y la otra vive en en costa rica .. nunca he podido visitarla- comento ella al notar la cara de incomodidad de draco .. porque se ponia asi cuando hablaba de cosas no tan personales como su relacion con su abuela?

-bien ya vamonos …- ella habia giirado ninguno de los dos supo que paso en ese momento .. chocaron se observaron y cada quien persivio el aroma del otro .. por un momento parecio que el tiempo se congelara y solo estuvieran ellos dos .. se observaron a los ojos y asi como paso todo termino en cuestion de segundos …. Malfoy se adelanto y hermione lo siguió

Cuando llegaron los dos todos los observaron ¿Qué demonios hacian malfoy y granger en el jardin solos?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a erick

bien ya estan todos –

si este primero que nada queremos presentarnos mi nombre es Brian ella es Madeline .. baterista erick … Roco .. y Robin.

Asintieron

- ya vamos a empezar .. nosotros vamos a tocar primero boulevard aparte para que vean y la intenten adaptar- dijo Alexis observando a los demas con superioridad

Y asi empezaron hermione cantando …. Se sentia observada …. Si …erick la estaba viendo y eso la ponia bastante nerviosa…. No solo ella se habia dado cuenta de que la observaban tambien malfoy lo habia hecho

"que le pasa a ese pendejo?"

Cuando terminaron el otro grupo toco la de wonderwall y una vez que terminaron todos .. empezaron a hacer la mezcla .. ensayaron una hora y media y se dieron un descanso hermione se sento en una silla y después se dio cuenta de que Erick acercaba una silla y se sentaba junto a ella

hola de nuevo –

hola – dijo hermione algo nerviosa

toca bien tu banda he?... cuanto tiempo llevan tocando juntos –

A pues este … yo acabo de entrar y ellos no tengo idea .. un año?

A si? Lo hacen muy bien .. nosotros ya tenemos tiempo

Malfoy los observaba de lejos …." Ese imbecil es una distracción …. No puede llegar y querer ligar con granger asi como asi! Que le pasa? .. aparte granger se va a distraer necesito que se concentre al 100 en la banda y que no ande pensando en tipos pendejos con cara de cedrics" mientras pensaba esto los observaba con sus frios ojos grises y mientras hacia esto .. pensaba algo

- hey .. de que hablan – madeline se habia acercado la chava tenia un aspecto gotico extraño y cantaba muy bonito según la opinión de hermione

- de las bandas … - dijo erick con cara d que inoportuna eres madeline

- ha! ….. hey .. hermione cierto?

-si –

- tienes novio bonita?- hermione se sonrojo

- no le hagas esas preguntas? Apenas la conoces

-Bien! – conetseso madeline indignada y se levanto

- perdonala es algo metiche

- no .. no hay cuidado- contesto hermione sonriendo

- bien a ensayar otra vez!- ordeno malfoy

Se levantaron y antes de empezar a ensayar .. mientras se acomodaban .. malfoy se acerco a erick

her erick

que paso draco?- contesto sonriente

oye te puedo pedir un favor? Bueno no es un favor…- erick noto algo de superioridad he inconformidad en su voz

Si claro el que quieras

Alejate de mi novia … nada mas ..

Aaaah … Hermione? Es tu novia? Perdon no sabia esque .. que tonto debi suponerlo al verlos salir del jardin

Nadamas queria aclarartelo ..- y diciendo esto se fue y empezo a tocar

" no se te ocurrio otra cosa pendejo?... mi novia! Espero que no se lo diga a nadie el menso ese .. si no en el pedo que me voy a meter … era por el bien de la banda " y por el de ella tambien la verdad es que habia escuchado ciertos rumores de cómo era erick con las niñas …. Las alagaba y después … las mandaba a volar … era muy mujeriego inclusive mas que el (malfoy) y eso no le agradaba

Después de ese ensayo hermione no lograba entender porque erick se habia alejado de ella de la nada… que extraño … pero no le dio mucha importancia al fin y al cabo sabia que esa relacion no tenia futuro

Erick por su lado estaba algo aguitado pero ya que … era la novia de Draco Malfoy .. si hubiera sido de otra persona alomejor le hubiera valido pero draco malfoy se respetaba si no habia problemas … asi que decidio dejarla por la paz y siguió ensayando

A las tres de la tarde fue cuando decidieron dejar de ensayar y dejarlo para al dia siguiente temprano .. ya habian dominado casi a la perfeccion la cancion solo faltaba practica y eso era bueno. Las dos bandas se despidieron y erick y ellos se fueron

Malfoy Alexis y ellos se habian quedado en la terraza sentados .. y guardando guitarras y eso de repente un elfo domestico aparecio

señor malfoy …. Mando llamar?-

si …. Mandanos la comida aca –

por supuesto como usted ordene amo- asi como desaparecio la comida aperecio sobre una mesa. … no era cualquier tipo de comida .. habia de todo desde mariscos hasta carnes de diferentes tipos , ensaladas ,postres

"mmmm al parecer a malfoy le dieron ganas de comer al aire libre " penso hermione

-yeeei .. vamos a festejar lo bien que tocamos ayer – dijo blaise y todos se sentaron alrededor a comer y otra vez hicieron lo de el dia anterior .. incluir a hermione en su platica

que onda con el pelo morado de esa madeline.. me dio asco- dijo Alexis indignado

ya se .. lo mismo pense …que corriente… no puedo creer que nos vayan a ver mañana tocar con ella .. me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.- contesto malfoy haciendo cara de asco

Pero canta bn y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo hermione defendiendola .. aunque no sabia porque ya a ella tambien la habia sacado de onda el pelo de madeline

Aparte no es solo madeline la vergüenza de el grupo.. – dijo malfoy observando a hermione " de seguro va a decir que tambien le da pena que cante yo maldito" - tambien erick es algo no se … no me simpatiza

No? A mi me parece bastante simpatico

A mi no granger

Naaah erick es lo de menos se salva… roco… roco es otro caso vieron como estaba atascado de piercings .. tenia dos en la lengua yo nunca pense que eso fuera posible – dijo Alexis segu hermione parecia asombrado- y en la oreja derecha tenia como 3

Pero ya que – dijo Michael mientras tomaba un poco de carne– no es como que les vamos a decir .. todo este ensayo fue en vano y todo porque madeline esta fea y su pelo se ve asqueroso grasoso y morado y roco esta lleno de agujeros lo sentimos amigos .. pero esto se cancela …. No lo creo

Ja ja … pues ya sabemos que estamos en un problema y pss ya que mas da tenemos que afrontarlo aparte .. pues si tocan bien – dijo Alexis mientras comia unos camarones

Si tocaran mal ya los hubiera mandado a la fregada – dijo draco

Jaja neta - dijo Alexis dandole unas palmadas en el hombro a draco

Jajaja a mi se me hace que madeline queria con Alexis - dijo blaise burlon

Jajaja sii .. ahí se veia un claro romance - jajja lo siguió Michael

No no pero ni hablar de el de granger y erick- dijo Alexis mirandola

… erick?- dijo hermione algo sonrojada – naah

Malfoy se limito a permanecer callado

bien yo ya termine .. uds?

Igual … yo creo que nosotros nos vamos a nuestras casas y nos vemos mañana – dijo Michael

Si vamos a descansar…. Adios nos vemos mañana … - dijo Blaise mientras se chocaban las manos en forma de despedida con draco y alexis .. y después se acerco a ella y se despidio de beso (no en la boca aclaro es una forma de saludo nomas ) michael lo imito .. y hermione aunque no lo demostro se sorprendio

Hey draco vamos a jugar magicbox no?- sugirió Alexis ….

Magicbox?

Si granger es un juego .. en tu mundo lo llamarian virtual pero aquí es magico … jugamos entre nosotros hay diferentes- le explico Alexis

Este .. puedo verlos? Para entender mejor- pregunto ella esperando un no

Mmmm… porque no? - asintio draco

Bien vamos a la sala de juegos

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la derecha …. Siguieron el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a una puerta draco la abrio y le dio el paso a hermione como todo un caballero

Al entrar lo que hermione vio fue como una pista enrome y blanca y después habia dos especies de mesas alargadas en cada extremo de la pista ….

Hermione noto que habia mas mesas alargadas pegadas a la pared

Bien cual jugamos primero alexia!

- kyat dragona ……este el de luchas no?

-bien .. jajaja siempre pierdes en ese .. no te da pena con granger?

-jajaja al que le deberia de dar pena es a otro

- si claro- draco hizo un movimiento de varita frente a la mesa alargada y los dos se colocaron en la pista enorme blanca al instante esta se ilumino y ellos ya no eran ellos … si no que estaban vestidos diferente como con armadura o hermione no sabia que draco traia una armadura negra y tenia una espada extraña … Alexis traia un traje tipo karateca extraño y empezaron a luchar entre ellos de repente sacaban poderes extraños asi como bolas de fuego o brincaba 4 metros o Alexis estiraba su pie hasta darle a draco en la cara .. hermione podia ver que no parecia dolerle y que solo un cuadro que estaba sobre la mesa alargada bajaba el color …"eso debe de ser como la vida .. y la mesa ha de servir para configurar el juego .. y elegir su personaje o no se ….fascinante"

Y como draco habia previsto Alexis perdio

- no se vale …. Voy a cambiar de personaje - y con un movimiento de la varita apunto a la mesa alargada y cambio … ahora era como una especie de pulpo … con piernas color morado hermione pudo ver que sus tentáculos se alargaban y tomaban a draco por la pierna y lo tiraba .. después draco se recuperaba y tomaba velocidad … y lo embestia en fin asi estuvieron dos juegos mas .. cuando iban 4-3 favor draco Alexis se rindio

Bien.. mejor carreras ahí si te pateo el trasero

sigue soñando alexia –

nada mas por eso t voy a ganar con mil pts de ventaja

Uy si claro t quiero ver

En ese momneto eligieron la pista y un carro y aparecieron en la pista y empezaron a competir .. habia trampas y cosa por el estilo

-este chicos .. ya me voy .. interesante su juego –

Estos la ignoraron al parecer no la podian escuchar y ella salio de el cuarto de juegos y se dirigio a el fondo de el pasillo …. La biblioteca

Ahí estuvo un par de horas leyendo … de repente escucho pasos en el pasillo ya eran como las 9 de la noche y al parecer draco y malfoy se habian cansado de golpearse a si mismos y competir entre ellos …. Tenia que admitirlo ese juego se veia divertido y ellos ridiculos en los trajes .. cuando hubiera imaginado ver a Alexis disfrazado de pulpo con piernas

agarro otros 5 para llevarlo a su cuarto y noto que en la parte de en medio de la biblioteca habia un piano

el piano le traia diferentes recuerdos de su niñez.. con su tia julieta la hermana mayor de su mama nunca habia tenido hijos y su pasion era el piano asi que habia decidio enseñarle a su sobrina favorita a tocarlo

y asi lo hizo … se sento y toco algunas notas simples .. nadamas para ver si estaba afinado después toco la de ( bajen la de victor´s piano solo de the corpse bride)

su cancion sonaba algo triste ya que empezaba a recordar el triste destino de su tia .. habia muerto joven en un accidente de auto y antes de morir le habia dicho a su madre -por favor.. dile a hermione …. Dile .. que siga tocando el piano de vez en cuando para mi - hermione estaba melancolica y ya algo inspirada cuando sintio una presencia a su espalda que la asusto y la interrumpio

perdon! – dijo hermione algo asustada … la habia tomado por sorpresa

no hay problema granger.. tocas bien –

si este .. me enseño mi tia .. tu sabes tocar el piano malfoy?-

Si .. hace mucho que no lo practico

Mmm a ver … sigue mis notas

El la miro extrañado no iba a seguir sus notas .. iba contra su ley

no granger ..no pienso seguir tus notas

ella lo miro con cara triste y toco con una sola mano ignorandolo …

(bajen la de the piano duet de the corpse bride para que lo imaginen mejor.. no se si vieron esa película el cadáver de la novia)

El al notar su tristeza la siguió … la habia hecho sentir mal y eso no le hacia sentir bn a el … los dos empezaron a inventar notas y derrpenete ella dejo de tocar y el siguió tocando esperando que ella lo siguiera al principio no lo habia hecho pero después ella lo siguió tambien imitandolo … lso dos tocaron una nota hermosa …

no que no?- dijo ella sonriendo

ya vez …… granger te noto algo trizte .. no sera por ese erick verdad.. esque .. veraz to le dij- ella lo interrumpio

No no … no es por erick… es por mi tia la estaba de repente me acorde de ella y no c … me llego el sentimiento …..pero .. que le dijiste a erick?

Yo a erick? Nada … jajaja- sonrio nervioso por poco y le contaba a granger la estupidez que le habia dicho a el menso de erick

Aah –ella lo observo insegura – bueno yo creo que ya me voy a dormir … un placer tocar piano contigo malfoy

Si lo deberiamos de hacer mas segudo

Jajaja tu crees?

No … loe stoy dudando

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok no me maten si no fue lo que esperaban hee! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado .. se me hizo original aunque tal vez un poco corto .. en seiro bajen las canciones para que le entiendan mejor y sientan mas el feeling .. que loco no? Los celos de malfoy y ni hablar de la confianza .. en fin … nos vemos que pasen una super navidad y un super año nuevo!

Lara malfoy lynn espero que lo hayas alcanzado a leer antes de irte de viaje solo que ayer me enferme y no pude terminarlo

Besos! Y abrazos!

Paulina malfoy


	19. Chap 19 pkño

Perdooooonn se que lo deje por mucho tiempo… lo siento mucho esque estuvo algo loco porque fueron vacaciones y me formatearon la comp. Y bueno jaja pero justo hoy recibi el mail de Lara (mails) y me animo a seguir esto … la verdad no estoy muy inspirada pero voy a hacer un intento por que este capitulo quede bn y procuarare no perder el hilo jejeje y subir capítulos mas seguidos gracias por los reviews …

Srry srry srry …..

---------.------.--------.-------.---------.--------.---------.------------.-------------.-------------

No… lo estoy dudando 

bueno equis….. oye malfoy puedo tomar estos libros prestados

libros? Cuales? – Hermione le señalo unos que estaban sobre una enorme mesa de madera que se encontraba en la biblioteca el rapidamente se dirigio y los observo

Para leer este necesitas leer primero la orimera version .. ya la leiste?

No .. no sabia que tenia una primera version

Pues la tiene granger …. Priera cosa que no sabes … estoy sorprendido - dijo malfoy burlon

Ja ja ja … bueno y me la vas a prestar?

Si pero ….. esta en mi cuarto si quieres vamos por el

Si! Es que quiero empezar a leerlo esta noche para terminarlo antes de irme

Granger tranquila si quieres t lo puedes llevar a hogwarts y cuando lo termines entregarmelo

En serio? - pregunto hermione dudosa

Si … ya que

Bueno vamos por la primera version- dijo emocionada

Hermione tomo los tres libros que estaban sobre la mesa mientras malfoy abria la enorme puerta de la biblioteca , esta lo siguió pasaron las enormes escaleras al parecer el cuarto de malfoy se encontraba en el pasillo opuesto al de ella de repente se pararon frente a una puerta de caoba muy parecida a la de ella …. Lo inimaginable estaba sucediendo .. Hermione Granger estaba entrando a el cuarto de un niño y no d cualquier niño si no de Draco Malfoy … el sangre limpia

Antes de dar el primer paso para entrar a el cuarto de draco .. lo medito un rato pero al final se decidio por entrar

Definitivamente ..el cuarto de Draco Malfoy era EL cuarto de Draco malfoy era como de el doble de grande que el cuarto de hermione .lo que era d esperarse . al igual que el de ella tenia dos ventanales enormes una especie de salita en una esquina y todo era blanco y negro .. su colcha tenia franjas blancas y negras sus cortinas eran blancas y el piso era de cuadros blancos y negros … nada mareador porque tenia diferentes formas … Hermione pudo notar que en la otra esquina de su cuarto habia una area de televisión y que en vez de piso tenia tapizado en el centro habia una enorme cama con muchisimos cojines de colores balncos y negros de diferentes formas.

Hermione no pudo ignorar el aroma que ese cuarto tenia .. un aroma fresco muy Dracomalfoiesco (jaja que paalabra?) en una esquina tenia su nimbus y tambien tenia cuadros con la imagen de el jugando quidditch _"como si jugara tan bien" _penso

-Pasa Granger

Ella lo obedecio seguia algo embobada y observo como el se dirigia a el pasillo que daba a su baño

-este Malfoy … donde esta.. donde esta el libro?

-aaah… esta sobre la mesita que esta junto a mi cama de el lado derecho …ten cuidado granger no vayas a ensuciar nada – escucho que decia la voz de malfoy por el pasillo

Ella rapidamente dejo los tres libros sobre la cama y después se dirigio a la mesita de noche de malfoy .. después lo que paso fue muy rapido … algo piso que hizo que se tropezara y se pegara en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesita . Draco solo escucho un ruido fuerte que provenia de su cuarto

-Granger que hiciste! T dejo sola un minuto y destruyes mi cuarto! - dijo saliendo rapidamente de el pasillo- Hermione que te paso!

Corrió hacia ella …. Tenia sangre y al parecer estaba medio inconsciente

-que te hiciste granger? Danek!- grito draco y un elfo domestico aparecio de inmediato - rapido traeme la posion de "demaio" y un trapo con agua fria

- si amo- y desaparecio

Mientras el elfo reaparecia malfoy subio a hermione a su cama … que demonios le habia pasado? …. No lo sabia pero lo unico que podia notar es que se habia pegado fuertemente en la cabeza .. tan fuerte que estaba algo …. Inconsciente (n/a jaja srry si suena muy lok y exagerada la caia pero pss ahí masomenos imaginensela)

Danek aparecio casi al instante con lo que draco le habia pedido

La poción no era para tomarse si no que era tipo aromaterapia … draco la acerco a hermione mientras lo hacia la observaba aun con sangre en la frente se veia bella y logro percibir su dulce aroma tuvo la intencion de acerkarse y rozarle los labios pero se limito a pasar su dedo indice sobre estos …ella en cuanto la inhalo abrio los ojos lentamente

-Que me haces!- brinco

-Granger tu eres la que esta manchando toda mi colcha de rojo! Ahora kyat y quedate tranquila- la regaño draco hermione no reacciono intentaba recordar que demonios habia pasado

- a ver …- dijo draco observando su frente que tenia una especie de crater …- granger aboyaste mi mesa con tu cabezota - dijo sonriendo mientras limpiaba la cortada hermione le devolvio la sonrisa …. Pudo ver preocupación en la cara de draco? Nooo de seguro por el golpe ya estaba teniendo alucinaciones

-au- dijo ella mientras la mano de draco hacia contacto con su frente –

- calma nada mas deja te pongo esto y ya t vas a sentir mejor para mañana y vas a estar como nueva para la tocada –

-menos mal- dijo ella – no me di cuenta con que me tropeze

- Granger es obvio que te tropesaste porque estabas distraida … de tanta impresión que tenias – dijo el burlon

- de seguro fue por eso draco – dijo ella .. el la observo unos segundo ..draco? … después siguió hablando –

-ok Granger ahora largate de mi cuarto … que ya es tarde … y toma aquí esta tu libro cuidalo mucho y por favor no lo vayas a ensangrentar

- si si .. claro - porque era tan desgraciado a veces?

-mira como dejaste mi cama ….!- dijo mientras hermione se levantaba … habia unas cuantas gotas de sangre pero draco tenia que exagerar como siempre …

- me perdonas Malfoy? Pero Yo nunk me acoste en tu cama

- desde que entraste te vi con las ganas de acostarte … y no sola aparte que querias que t dejara tirada en el suelo … que descarada!

- j aja ja … que insinuas ?…. Que me viste con cara de acostarme en tu cama contigo? Ja ja ja … prefiero caerme mil veces y quedar inconsciente con amnesia y todo de por vida –

- j aja si claro granger …. No intentes fingir, que no te sale – y mientras decia esto hermione salio de el cuarto con sus 4 libros y una gasa en la cabeza que le habia puesto malfoy

bastardo!- dijo mientrs caminaba por el pasillo

-------------.----------.-----------.---------.-----------.---------.

Perdon esque este capitulo ya lo habia hehco pero formatearon mi comp. Y lo borraron y me dio muchisimo coraje porque ya no me acordaba como iba … de hecho nunk me acorde …. Hey voy a intentar escribir todos los fines de semana porque entre semana estoy ocupadisima pero are lo posible para no tardarme tanto con los otros … tambien perdonen que este tan corto pero necesito recordar que habia puesto sobre erick …. Jejeje

Bye besos y mas reviews!


	20. Chap 20 tokda 2

Chap 20

Ok ya se me tarde mas d lo previsto jajaja pero pss tuve muchisimos imprevistos y cero tiempo para escribir .. lo bueno es que ya vienen vacaciones y espero terminar esta cosa rapidin.

Gracias por sus reviws sin ellos yaa hubiera valido este fanfic jejeje ….

-------´+---------+--------+--------+--------+------

Chap 20

Al día siguiente hermione desperto con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza …. Y después recordo el porque,

-noooo! Hoy es la tocada y voy a tener una bola en la frente- exclamo asustada y corrio al espejo d el baño pero en su frente no habia ninguna bola ….- wow malfoy ..d seguro la cosa que me puso ayer tmb funcionaba para esto .. aunque el dolor sigue-

por poco olvidaba que tenian ensayo temprano , asi que se apresuro a cambiarse y corrio a desayunar. En el comedor no habia nadie mas que ella ….

- noo ya voy tarde!... malfoy me va a golpear…- se limito a tomar una manzana y corrio a la terraza

…

a buena hora granger- dijo Blaise

dejala, ayer se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- contesto malfoy sin mirarla.. hermione se sorprendio ella penso que malfoy iba a ser el primero en reclamarle.

Bien ya a ensayar …. No tardan en llegar erick y ellos.

Y eso fue lo que paso … en ese momento tocaron la puerta y aparecieron Eric madeline y su banda .

Se pusieron a ensayar y hermione noto a Eric bastante extraño la observaba pero no le hablaba … eso no le parecia en el descanso le iba a preguntar que porque tan extraño con ella y ya.

Muy bien yaa .. un descanso- grito Alexis

Hermione se acerco a erick y le toco el hombro

-erick….-

-a hermione que paso?- dijo lanzandole miradas nerviosas a malfoy quien estaba sirviendose agua.

- porque estas tan extraño conmigo.. estas enojado?

-aa no no para nada…-

- no? Entonces porque no me saludaste?-

-Es que a tu novio le incomoda que hable contigo-

-mi novio? Cual?-

- pss cantos tienes!-dijo Eric asombrado

- da la casualidad que no tengo ninguno

- y malfoy? Acabas d cortar con el o que?- dijo erick mas tranquilo

- no ….- hermione no entendia que demonios le pasaba a erick d donde habia sacado que tenia novio y apart malfoy –

- ayer malfoy me dijo que andaban

-haaa … ajaja Draco ….bueno no era como que anduvieramos … osea algo asi .. pero no… no era para que t pusieras asi.- contesto nerviosa "cuando vea a malfoy lo voy a golpear "- osea podemos ser amigos erick

- bueno … no estaria mal jajaja

- bueno entonces nos estamos viendo- dijo hermione y en ese momento se metio a la mansión … "como se atreve malfoy a decir que anda conmigo que le pasa por la mente! No pienso seguir ensayando asi"

Malfoy vio que granger se habia metido a la mansión por alguna extraña razon

-sigan ensayando yo ahorita regreso – le dijo a Alexis y a blaise

Y entro a la mansión …. Granger biblioteca … ahí debe d estar

Ahí la encontro.

-granger que demonios haces.. tenemos ensayo-

- que demonios hago?...porque demonios le dijist a erick que andabamos!

-ese estupido – dijo mas para si mismo que para hermione

- explicame-

-pues porque …..no queria que t distrajera en los ensayos-

-aahh bueno asi todo tiene sentido malfoy … que tonto!

-ya!.. que le dijist… le dijiste que no andabamos?- pregunto

-bueno …pss eso es lo gracioso .. no se lo negue

-porque?

-porque no queria dejarte en ridiculo-

- en ridiculo me vas a dejar si toda esa gente cree que soy tu novio-

-ja! El ridiculo que yo voy a hacer .. osea imaginate …- contesto granger indignada

-bueno ya … tienes razon si seria algo ridiculo que le dijeras que me lo invente va a creer que estaba celoso o algo asi

- y no?

-claro que no granger…. Celoso …por ti?- "bueno si me daban un pokito de celos pero no no no"

- jajajaja no lo niegues malfoy… estas un poco sonrojado o es mi imaginación?-

-alucinas granger .. bueno entonces que?

- pues como quieras tu eres el que sale afectado aquí …

-bueno yo digo que sigamos fingiendo que somos novios hasta que regresemosa hogwarts

-bueno

Y asi fue.

En la noche fue la tocada en casa de malfoy… por arte de magia habia una especie de escenario en medio de el jardin enorme de malfoy .. la gente empezo a llegar d todos lados hermione observaba todo desde su habiatacion .. otra vez esos nervios

-tengo que pedirle a malfoy de esa agua magica quita nervios –

Salio de su habitación ya arreglada con unos capri rotos y una blusa pegada negra muy padre y unos collares color turquesa y sus tenis negros con agujetas color turquesa

Haaa… que nervios!... – "malfoy malfoy donde estas"

Lo encontro en la entrada del jardin recibiendo a todos los invitados, estaba impresionada de cómo habia quedado arreglado todo … los elfos dometocs habian hecho un gran trabajo .."voy a felicitarlos mas tarde"

-diculpa ...mal…draco- dijo cuando noto que la gente los observaba – este me pdorias dar mas de la cosa esa para los nervios

-gran..hermione … esa cosa solo era agua – contesto el d lo mas tranquilo –

.-que? En serio- contesto ella sorprendida

si … tu solita t quitaste los nervios .. es psicológico mi abuela me enseño a controlar eso pero bueno dejame recibo a nuestros invitados - y se retiro de lo mas normal

"noooo … entonces .. que hago?" penso … en vez d ponerse menos nerviosa lo unico que habia logrado fue ponerse el triple .. "genial"

Hey ya estan listos- pregunto Alexis

Si si claro …ya esta todo .. solo falta draco- comento blaise

No se pongan nerviosos… esto no es nada a comparación de la primera tocada ..tranquila hermione te vez palida..-

- no ya este ya me siento mejor-

- mira granger vamos a cantar primero una nosotros .. y ya después entras tu a cantar las otras .. y al final para cerrar con broche de oro cantamso con el grupo de erick..

- ok me parece perfecto-

ya estoy aquí .. entonces con cual empezamos - dijo malfoy como si nada

swallow the knife de story of the year -

esta bn… entonces deja … nos anuncio

y asi empezaron malfoy empezó a cantar y después Alexis canto unos coros y asi se turnaron tocaron super bien … hermione atrás d las cortinas podia escuchar los gritos de las fans desesperadas … "malditas" ..

-nerviosa?- pregunto una voz desde atrás

-aah erick.. me asustaste .. pues la vdd si algo.. tu¡?-

- no pss ya estoy acostumbrado a esta sensación .. tranquila lo vas a hacer super bien ya lo hiciste una vez que no lo hagas otra

- pues si gracias … o no ya me tok

Entro hermione al escenario … quedo impresionada de tanta gente que habia … los nervios aumentaron … y volteo a ver a draco con cara de ayuda…. El la observo y le hizo una señal de. tranquila todo va a salir bn … en ese instante ella sintio una paz y empezo a cantar ..

Tocaron dos canciones mas y después entro la banda de erick

-esperamos que se la esten pasando muy bien..- dijo erick

-esta cancion es una mezcla de boulevard of broken dreams con wonderwall esperamos que les guste!- dijo draco

Y la música empezo .. hermione escuchaba los gritos de las fans en el intro ...

Empezo a cantar madeline y después ella y asi ..siguieron la cancion les salio super bien. Y terminaron con muchos aplausos

lo hiciste muy bien hermione- la felicito erick

gracis uds tambien.-

oye queria invitarlos a ti y a draco … a una fiesta es formal es como una despedida porque me voy a ir a estudiar a Francia entonces queria que fueran …- y con su varita aparecio una invitacion – espero que no faltes y pss que lleves a draco .

Aah yo creo que si … cuando es?

El proximo fin de semana ..si puedes verdad?

Pues dejame lo platico con draco y voy a hacer todo lo posible

Perfecto .. bueno nos vemos

Draco y los demas tocaron para cerrar con la de make damn sure … y asi termino la tocada.

Pero al parecer las personas no se querian ir … muchisimas chavas buscaban a draco para felicitarlo y tambien a Alexis .. y a ella ni la pelaban "ja! Yo tmb soy d la banda"

-dracooo… si viste el peluche que te aventee?- le dijo una chava pelirroja

- aah este .. creo que si … uno morado?-

- nooo ese t lo avento ana sofia .. yo t avente un corazon rojo enorme .. jaja luego lo encuentras ...- dijo la chava y le planto un beso en la mejilla y se retiro

"pobre tipa desesperada" penso hermione

Y asi se empezó a vaciar la mansnion hasta que solo quedaron los de la banda –

hey estuvo muy bien … mañana ya nos vamos a regresar a hogwarts y espero que sigamos ensayando – dijo Alexis

bueno si .. ya me siento cansado ya hay que irnos a dormir- dijo blaise … y empezaron a caminar

Malfoy espera..

Que paso granger? Que se te ofrece … hey bruck todos los peluches que sean para mi guardalos en una caja no? Y si hay para granger … se los mandas a su cuarto

"maldito .. sabe que para mi no va a haber nada"

que me decias?-

que estuve hablando con erick

ajaaaa- de repente malfoy parecia interesado en la cnverzacion- y que t dijo?

Que el proximo fin es su fiesta de despedida… y nos invito ..es formal –

Nos invito … a ti y a mi …. Como pareja?- dijo icredulo

Pues si algo asi….. no se porque….. sera porque le dijiste que eramos novios!-

Haaay yaa hermione bien que t mueres por ir a esa fiesta conmigo y decir que eres mi novia-

No de hecho no pero ya . si quieres no vamos

No pss .. hay que ir .. nos ponemos de acuerdo en la semana.

Hermione se sorprendio por que malfoy quisiera ir … pero ya no le pregutno por que y sigui su camino

Buenas noches malfoy

Buenas granger

………..----………….----……………---………….---…………….----

NO ME MATEEEEN LOS SIENTO MUCHO hey si me pueden dejar algunas su mail para agregarlas y que me recuerden constantemente trabajar en el fic. Seria bueno bueno ya me voy … cuidense BESHOS MUAH!


End file.
